Pendants Of Mystery
by CrAzEd4AnImE
Summary: Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun all go to a fighters school. They thought they went there to help there techniques. Little did they know they had to protect pendants that were past down to Kira and Cagalli! plz Read THE SITE IS UP !WARNING:Character death
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you want the link to site for this story, please ask or go to my profile**

**Chapter 1**

"Cagalli?...CAGALLI!" Kira yelled at his sister as she was sleeping. Cagalli woke up and glared at her brother before turning to the window to look at their new school.

" So Athrun and Lacus will be here too, right" Questioned a sleepy Cagalli looking at people who were entering the school.

" Yes ... they are right over there" Kira stated and pointed at Lacus and Athrun. Cagalli looked and saw her boyfriend and her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She opened the door of the car and both her and Kira walked towards them (Their lugged was already there in their dorms).

"HEY!" Lacus screamed and hugged Cagalli, who hugged back. Cagalli then walked up to Athrun and gave him a kiss and then turned around which then Athrun grab her waste and whispered how much he missed her to her ear.

"Hey Lacus" Kira answered and gave her a peek on the cheek to receive a smile from her. They walked in to the school and head toward the office for their dorm keys and schedule.

About an hour past(they were exploring while looking for there dorm) and they had found there dorm. Lacus used the key and opened the door to their room. The dorm had a huge lobby like part and two rooms that broke off one room for the girls the other room for the boys. It had a kitchen with a table with four chairs and a surround system for the T.V.

'Attention students there is a meeting for all students to attend in the Great Hall' The speaker said. The gang went into the very large hall. They found a seat with a orange head and her boyfriend.

"Are these seats taken" asked Lacus

"No, take a seat" the brown head said " I'm Miriallia and this is my boyfriend, Tolle" He waved.

"I'm Lacus this my boyfriend Kira (he waved), his sister Cagalli(she waved), and her boyfriend Athrun (he nodded)"They all talked through the assembly.

"I'm Murrue Ramius and I'll be your principle"

"I'm Mu La Flaga and I'll be your teacher astrology and dueling"

"I'm Natarle Badgiruel and I'll be your teacher for Divinations and Sensory Perception"

"I'm Erica Simmons and I'll be your teacher for legends and myths ands healing"

"I'm Andrew Waltfeld and I'll be your teacher for targeting and study hall"

"I'm Aisha and I'm the secretary ad hebology" It went on like what felt like for ever to Cagalli and then Murrue said."Classes will start at 9 o'clock sharp so have a good nights rest and we'll see you tomorrow, this meeting is over night everyone" ended Murrue and the teachers all left.

The next day Lacus woke up and had a shower and did her hair. She then walked over to Cagalli who was drooling in her sleep.

"Cagalli get up your going to be late" Lacus said nudging her to wake up but she just rolled over. Lacus then walked into the main room and saw Kira leaning against his door. Lacus ran up to him worriedly.

"Kira are you alright" Lacus asked helping Kira up.

"Ya I'm fine just tired of running from Athrun's bullets" Kira said grabbing his bag.

" He shot at you !" said Lacus once again worried.

"Well uh ya I tried to wake him up" Kira said with a grin of relieve " So you couldn't wake up my sister"

"Nope, I guess they'll both be late" Lacus said looking at the clock that said 8:45

" Wow that's not like you Lacus" Kira asked scared

"I know I just want to go to our first class" Lacus said with a smile. They both walked to there class.

CrAzEd4AnImE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kira and Lacus had split up because they each had different classes. He had dueling and she had healing. Cagalli has the same class as Kira but Athrun was a loner in targeting.

Athrun awaked and freaked out when he only had ten minutes to get ready. He had his no time to shower so he washed his face and got dressed. Then he could hear a snore. He walked into Cagalli's room and poked her a few times.

"Cagalli?...Cagalli? Cagalli!" said an irritated Athrun.

"Leave me alone Kira!" answer Cagalli.

"So I can stay since I'm not Kira" Athrun smirked back only to receive a smile.

"Athrun what time is it?" asked a sleepy Cagalli.

"Its 5 to..." answered Athrun scared of her reaction.

"WHAT!" screamed Cagalli grabbing Athrun by the collar. " Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"and then released him and dashed to the bathroom.

"Because I woke up 5 minutes ago" Athrun said

"Kira ... He's Dead!" Cagalli said as she came back out. She grabbed her Sai's and ran for the door dragging Athrun. They both went separate ways (duh). As Cagalli came to her door, she barge through the door as the bell went.

"I'm not late" Cagalli said putting her Sai's down. Kira walked up to her and they talk for a bit and then the teacher came in and settled down the class.

"Today we are going to have an easy class, find a dueling partner and fight the dueling room is through the door in the back of the room" Mu stated grabbing the keys to the room. Cagalli glared at Kira and Kira knew she was goina use this chance to get back at him for letting her sleep in.

Meanwhile In Healing

"Open your books to page 20 and read to page 60" Erica stared. The class whined

"Thats to much on the first day" yelled a kid from the back of the room.

" I know its a lot but you have two days to read it and then on the third day we will have experiments" Erica answered. The Class still didn't want to but Lacus was already reading. She was a very good reader.

Meanwhile In Targeting

"Athrun you are the only gun men so you will do other stuff, everyone else seems to be a bow and arrow so you can stand over there at the end of the row" Andrew stated. Athrun nodded.

"So why do I do different stuff" asked Athrun

" Well first because your a gunmen you know how to fight, right(Athrun nods)So which you will have me to help you with targeting and you will have Mu to come and help you learn new moves to fight" he answered

"Ok" Athrun said"

The gang had all met up in the study hall before lunch. The get two classes before lunch and 3 after lunch(sometimes two)..

"Wow, that was a long morning" Cagalli said leaning on Athrun while staring at a book.

"Kira are you sure your ok?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lacus I can hold my own against my own sister" Kira said.

Flashback The Fight

"_So who would like to go first" Mu asked._

"_We will" Cagalli said grabbing Kira by the arm and dragging him on to the mat._

"_Ok,first one off the mat losses" Mu shouted. "Begin!"._

_Cagalli charged at Kira with full force. Kira could tell she was pissed. She was scary when she was pissed, it was like she had an inner demon(note: she doesn't have one). She attacked Kira's right side. He quickly dodged and block her other sai just in time. They both went to opposite sides of the mat._

"_Grrr" Cagalli said as she stood there for a second to regain composure. Kira attacked her well tried. He jumped and was bring his sword down. Cagalli pulled both her sai's above her head. She and Kira were face to face and pissed off over nothing. She pushed Kira with Sai and he flew to the other side of the mat. She came and tried to drive her Sai into his left arm. He moved and swung at her legs but she jumped and flipped backwards. Everyone in class was shocked to see them actually fight with actual force, even Mu was a bit surprised. Cagalli and Kira fought for ever until Kira saw an opening. Cagalli swung at Kira's head but he ducked and kick her in the stomach she flew backwards._

_She stood up and saw that Kira had gotten her to release her sai's as when she was kicked. They lied there on the ground beside a smerking Kira. She was so pissed now._

"_hmph" Cagalli stated tired and wiped the blood stream coming from her mouth onto her chin with her hand. They both panted for a bit then Kira charged Cagalli. Cagalli saw what he was going to do so she jump in time. Kira swung his sword into the mat and looked up, Cagalli was coming down. Cagalli landed beside the sword and punch Kira. Kira flew backwards and off the mat. He spat up blood. _

" _The winner is Cagalli" Mu said and walked over to Kira. Of course Cagalli was already there helping him up. She then took him to the healing class so the teacher there could make sure he was alright. Lacus went nuts when Cagalli came through the room with Kira looking half dead._

End FlashBack

"I'm goina go get a another book" Kira said getting up and walking to the bookshelves. He went to reach for a book but when he grab it he turned and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Asked kira helping the female up.

"Ya I'm fine, watch were your going though next time" the girl stated back

"I'm Kira" Kira said and held out his hand

"I'm Fllay" said ...Fllay "I guess I'll see you around then Kira"

"Ya see ya" Kira said and walked back to to his seat.

"I just met the wierdest girl"Kira said

"Fllay Alster" said said Athrun and Cagalli still focus in there book.

"How..how did you know" said a shocked Kira

"We saw her earlier we didn't know her name until we heard her say it to you" answered Athrun.

"Ohh" Kira answered and opened his book. Meanwhile by the books there stood a shadow.

"So thats Kira and his sister, ...Cagalli" and with that the shadow disappeared.

**End Chapter:** thx for reading

CrAzEd4AnImE


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning was slow. The gang had all met up at lunch.

"So Cagalli what class do u have after lunch break" Athrun asked leaning his head tiredly on her shoulder.

"I have herbology, Astrology, and then I have Study hall(spare)" Sighed Cagalli. "You?"

"I think I have Dueling, Astrology, and then I have Targeting by myself" Athrun answered with a sigh.

"I have Dueling too" Kira said biting into his apple. Cagalli looked up at him.

"You have Dueling twice" Cagalli asked

"I Do" Kira answered, looking over at his fiance. " And then I have Sensory Perception, and then Study

Hall, How bout you Lacus."

"Herbology, Sensory Perception, And then Healing...again" Lacus sighed saying the last part.

"Again...oh ya you had it this morning first block" Cagalli stated " Why do you and Kira repeat classes."

"For me, I don't know but for Lacus it's because thats what she's best at" Kira said looking at her when he said best. Which in return he received a smile and a nod. As the bell went the teenagers split up and headed for their classes.

With Lacus and Cagalli

"OMG! This class is sooo boring" Cagalli said dropping her head onto the table with a loud **THUD. **Cagalli looked up and saw the teacher glaring at her.

"Miss Cagalli, please be more quiet and don't interrupt" Aisha said. Cagalli nodded and dropped her head down once more. Lacus looked down at her friend but felt eyes were looking her way. So she looked around and saw Fllay staring at something on Cagalli's neck, She shrugged it off. "_Probly pissed that she interrupted her answer_" she thought. And continued doodling on Cagalli's binder.

Meanwhile with Kira and Athrun

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Athrun asked dodging kira's fist "Their in herbology probly bored to death" Athrun laughed as he pictured Cagalli having her head down on her desk sleeping with drool coming out of her mouth. Making the other girls (besides Lacus) freak out.

"Well Cagalli probly sleeping and Lacus is probly doodling on something like Cagalli's binder" Kira said jumping in the air dodging Athrun's swinging his leg at his leg.(lol hope u understood that). Athrun then swung a punch at kira's face but he ducked sending a punch into Athrun's gut. Athrun tightened his chest absorbing the inpact and took his other hand and punching Kira in the shoulder so he'd back off.

"This is sooo boring" Cagalli said in Study Hall sitting up against the bookshelf in the back of the room.

"I don't think it can be as boring as herbology would be, can it?" Kira asked. Cagalli laughed and nodded.

"I wonder what Lacus and Athrun are doing right now" Cagalli pondered into he thoughts.

"Well we were looking for you to so now were talking to you" Stated a blue haired boy walking towards them. Cagalli and Kira heads both looked up surprised.

"How come you got out of class earlier" Kira asked using Athrun to get up.

"Aisha, Andrew and Erica were called down to the office for a meeting so we got out early" Lacus said

giving Kira a loving kiss on the lips.

" I feel like a movie anyone else" Cagalli asked. Lacus and Kira both nodded and Athrun smiled. He would have to watch the movie anyways because Cagalli would probly make him.

"So what one" Cagalli said looking at all the DVDs.

"How about accepted" Lacus said hoping they would all agree"

"Sure but we get to watch She's The Man next time" Athrun said remember that Monique chick which he got a slap to the back of the head by Cagalli and a stern look by Kira.

"Ok accepted it is" Lacus said grabbing it and putting it in the DVD player. It was all quiet until Cagalli said she needed a walk Athrun offered to go with her but she said she would be fine(Cagalli leaves)

"I wonder what was wrong" Athrun asked worried "Is she still mad because of the movie"

"No, She probly got a headache and needed fresh air she'll be fine" Kira said holding a sleeping Lacus in her hands.

Meanwhile with Cagalli

"Grrr my head hurts" She mumbled to her self. She heard people coming.

"So stick with the plan and no one will find out got it" Said a shadow to another shadow.

"Ok, By this time tomorrow i should at least have one" said the other shadow. Cagalli got scared but she didn't know why so she walked from there as fast as she could without making noise.

**End Chapter**

CrazEd4AnImE

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Today in divinations we are going to use something most precious to use as our gate way to the future" said Natarle " Ok so find something truly important to you and read page 37 and do as it says"

Lacus took the ring Kira had gave her and started ready. The Book read:

-Think about the things history "_Kira gave it to me"_

-What does it bring "_My future?"_ And with that Lacus mind went blank.

"It doesn't work for me" Athrun said holding the necklace Cagalli gave him. Cagalli glared.

"So I'm not the most important thing in your life?" Cagalli smirked angrily.

"No, Its just..." Athrun answered but was cut off.

"Not everyone can do it, but I believe your friend Miss Lacus can" Said Natarle pointing to a passed out Lacus with her dead on the desk with her over her eyes.

"Lacus!" Kira said running towards about to grab her.

"Stop!" Natarle barked " Do not touch her she is fine she'll awake on her own". Kira looked down at her hoping she was alright.

In Lacus Vision

"_Where am I"_ she thought, She wondered the halls of a ghostly school. Bodies laid on both sides of her.

"_Wha...What is happening"_Lacus asked herself but she soon heard blades slashing together.

She ran through the halls towards them. She felt so strange, why would she run towards danger. She should be going the other way. She turned a corner and saw a black hall with hardly any lights. She was about to ask who's there. Before she knew she was...

"What do you think Lacus is seeing" Cagalli asked waiting for her friend to wake up. Athrun was playing with her hair not pay much attention. Kira answered.

"I don't k..."Kira was about to finish when the everyone heard Lacus scream...

Lacus eyes were so wide they could be used as plates. She had screamed at all the blood covering her.

She looked up from herself and saw a blunette falling to the ground and a blond screaming. The blond ran up to him and grabbed him. The blunette went to warn the blond but it was to late she was stab through the stomach. The boys eyes widened. They both fell to the floor..._dead. _Lacus was about to scream her name but looked around for someone else hoping he was still alright. She saw him. He was fighting a man in a mask and losing. The masked man looked up and saw her. She was terrified. The masked man in the dark quickly got passed the brunette and headed for her his blade in the air. The blade was coming down as fast as her tears. Then she heard someone calling her name and then it was darkness once more.

"Lacus!" Kira asked trying to wake her. "Lacus, come on wake up." Lacus eyes blinked a few times from being blurry with tears. She looked around and saw Cagalli and Athrun. She looked to who was calling her name. More tears filled her eyes and hugged Kira.

"Lacus are you alright" Kira asked worriedly. Athrun and Cagalli looked terrified. What was it that made her scream like that, they both questioned.

"I'm...fine..now..Ki...ra" Lacus said trying to stop crying. Natarle looked at Lacus and said that classes were over for today. She called all teachers to the meeting room to tell them about this incident. Kira and Athrun helped Lacus stand and she and Cagalli headed for the nurses office.

"Athrun are you coming" Kira asked as his friend Athrun turned around towards the table.

"Ya, I'm going to just grab the books I'll catch up later" Athrun said "You go and make sure she'll be fine, OK?"

"Sure... thanks Athrun" Kira waved and left. Athrun nodded and saw that Fllay had left after him.

With Kira

"Kira wait up" Fllay called running up after him.

"Hey Fllay" Kira answered and stoped and waited for her to catch up.

"So, going to go see Lacus" Fllay asked.

"I am" Kira said wiping the worried tears off his face.

"Here let my help" Fllay said and faced Kira. She poured some of her water onto her sleeve and washed Kira's face. The hole time she was starring at Kira's necklace. "Much better."

"I got it from my Dad" Kira answered.

"Huh?" Fllay asked confused.

"You were looking at my necklace I got it from my dad" Kira said. Fllay nodded. "_Don't be so obvious Fllay"_ Fllay mentally noted herself.

"Hey Kira!" Athrun called catching up with him.

"Hey" Kira said "That was fast"

"Ya, well you were slow too don't forget" Athrun laughed. Kira just rubbed it off and looked at Fllay. He was about to say something but Fllay beat him.

"Well I beater get going, I've got a lot of studing bye, Kira" and started walking towards Athrun and glared at him hoping he didn't see but he did. "Athrun". Athrun nodded and looked at her as she walked past.

"She makes me shiver" Athrun shivered which got a nudge by Kira. They both laughed and went to make sure Lacus was alright and that Cagalli hadn't killed the nurse for taking her time.

**End Chapter : **

**Plz Review**

CrAzEd4AnImE


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two Months Later

Cagalli was wondering the hallways. She didn't want to go to class so she slowly made her way to the library. She walked in to hear whispers.

"Did you here about what happened at the other side of school" A girl asked another.

"Ya, I heard a boy was murdered"Said the other one. Cagalli's eyes widened and then calmed. "_Someone was murdered..but why" _Cagalli asked herself

"Apparently he must have heard something he shouldn't have" Said one girl who joined in.

"Ya and there is no funeral, the parents wanted a private one"Said another.

Cagalli shrugged it off when she heard his name was Nicol, She didn't even know that there was a boy named Nicol in the school. She did feel sorry for him but continued on with what she was doing which was...nothing.

"This is so boring" Cagalli said sitting at a table with a book.

"Well if you were in class it might go fast faster" Said a voice. Cagalli jumped.

"Sorry Murrue I didn't want to go to class, didn't feel like it" Cagalli stated.

"Oh" Murrue said taking a seat. "Well I guess you'd rather read a book?"

"No, I just don't want to do anything ...else" Cagalli answered with a yawn. Murrue nodded and grabbed her book and head out the door.

"Now I have no one to talk to" Cagalli saw Fllay coming towards her.

"Hey Cagalli" She said cheerfully. Cagalli groaned.

"Hi Fllay"Cagalli replied."_Think Cagalli, Think." _"Sorry Fllay I have to get something from my room,later." Fllay nodded and watched her leave.

"She gives me the creeps" Cagalli said to herself out loud.

"I said that when she walked by me once except I believe I said she gives me the shivers" Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun with a pretty mad face on.

"He..he..he" Cagalli sighed "I'm Dead?"

"Not by me" Athrun said walking with her to their dorm " Though I'm sure Kira will have your head"

"You wouldn't" Cagalli said " Actually you probably will."

"haha, I won't I'm not that mean" Athrun said pushing Cagalli against a locker with a smirk. "Besides if I said something Kira would probably get in a fit and not go on his date with Lacus because he is to busy yelling at you, Then we can't have the place to ourselves" Looking into her eyes. Cagalli yawned again pushing Athrun off.

"And if we did have the place to ourselves, i think Kira would be pretty proud if I say no" Cagalli said.

"But you wont right" Athrun said running in front of Cagalli making her stop. She had a smile on and walked right by him "Right Cagalli...Cagalli...Cagalli!" Athrun yelled running after her.

Athrun and Cagalli met up with Kira and Lacus who were also on their way to the dorm. They walked to the room and opened the door and everything was fine, but when Cagalli headed to her room she passed when she opened the door.

"Is there something wrong Caga...(Gasp)" Lacus was goina finish but she looked in the room. The boys ran over and saw Cagalli grabbing her laptop that was in pieces on the floor. Her half of the room was trashed, it looked like nothing was stolen but like someone was looking for something. Lacus side was perfectly neat.

"Wh..What happened" Kira asked, He noticed steam was coming out of Cagalli's ears and grabbed Lacus out of the room.

"Lacus lets go, Cagalli we'll talk about it later" Kira said shutting the door behind her.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked picking up the light that was smashed. " Nothing was stolen"

"Ya..." Cagalli said leaving the room. " Want to watch a movie"

"...sure what one" Athrun asked.

"Click" Cagalli said slumping on the couch. Athrun put it in the DVD player and slumped down beside Cagalli.

"I wonder why they would trash her side and not mine, and the fact nothing was stolen" Lacus asked getting into the taxi.

"I don't know but we'll find out later" Kira said joining her on the seat. The night went on forever for those two they were having so much fun they didn't realize it was two in the morning. They headed back and went into the dorm. The T.V was only on. They looked on the couch but no one was there. Kira got pissed.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled. On cue Athrun came out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Where is Cagalli"

"She's in our room" Athrun said pointing to the door. Kira ran to the door and opened it Cagalli's eyes shot up. She was sitting on the floor playing with the pieces of her laptop in Athrun's shirt. Kira turned to Athrun.

"Why is she in our room..In _**your**_ shirt" Kira asked getting closer to Athrun. Athrun knew what Kira thought and started waving his hands around.

"No..No..no, that didn't happen Kira calm down" Athrun scared. "Cagalli was in there because I told her since some one was in her room and nothing was stolen then they are probably looking for her and to be in the room by herself wouldn't be the smartest thing"

Kira sighed "...Ok...Lacus you should probably sleep in here too" escorting Lacus in the room. Athrun came back in and helped Cagalli off the floor.

"Cagalli why did Athrun help you off the floor" Lacus asked looking though Kira's shirts to wear.

"Hmm Oh!.. I sprained it when I got up, I hit my foot on the table and my foot went one way while I went the other." Cagalli said getting back on the bed .Lacus quickly changed in the bathroom and came out jumping on Kira's bed. Kira chuckled when she hit the bed and flew across to the ground on the other side. Cagalli was all out laughing. Lacus got up by the help of Kira of course. She throw a pillow at Cagalli. Cagalli received it in the back of the head and turned to see Lacus with her tongue out. Cagalli laughed and throw the pillow back. Lacus got in the face. She giggled and put it behind her and let her head rest on it. Kira came and joined her, keeping an eye on Athrun of where he put his hands. Thank god there double beds was all he thought.

**End Chapter**

CrAzEd4AnImE


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Athrun awoke early the next day due to a, Having a fit Cagalli. It was the next day, Saturday at 9 in the morning and Cagalli was going through her room. Athrun got up and went to Cagalli's room.

"Are you alright Cagalli" Athrun asked sitting on her bed as things flew from one side of the room to the other.

"I Can't find them" Cagalli said looking at Athrun, Athrun gave a_ can't find what look. "_I can't find my Sai's

"Oh" Athrun said getting up from the bed and pointing to the table in the main room. "I suppose those aren't yours"

"You could have said something earlier" Cagalli growled as she walked past him and picked them up.

"You didn't ask where they were" Athrun pleaded hoping she wouldn't be to angry. "Where is Kira and Lacus"

"Downstairs.. hurry up and grab your guns were going to go join them for breakfast" Cagalli said grabbing Athrun's hand as they left.

"Isn't a bit early" Athrun whined and was dragged out the door.

At the food court

Cagalli and Athrun meet up with Lacus and Kira who were sitting beside Miriallia and Tolle.

"What are we going a do today"Lacus asked followed by a long silence.

"How about we go to the mall" Mir stated. Cagalli groaned "Whats a matter Cagalli"

"I Hate the mall" Cagalli mumbled. Lacus and Mir laughed grabbing Cagalli. Well more like dragging her to the bus stop. The boys came Miriallia said they are good bag holders. Cagalli laughed at that, Lacus seemed startled that they would use men such a way.

At the mall

Cagalli sat on a bench with frozen yogurt along with Kira and Athrun and Tolle. Lacus and Mir went running like mad into a store _apparently _favorite because it was having a sell.

"That was fun" Said Lacus as Kira took her bags and placed them in the taxi.

"Yep" Mir said placing hers in the trunk. "Cagalli how come you didn't buy anything"Lacus started laughing like mad. Miriallia looked at her with shock of her reaction.

"Cagalli shopping is when hell freezes over" Kira said getting in the taxi "Very unlikely to be happy about it"

"Hmph" Cagalli said " Athrun you want to walk home?"

"Sure" Athrun said stopping himself from getting in the taxi. They said their goodbyes

"Think they'll be ok" Lacus asked turning away from Cagalli and Athrun. "I mean there is the fact about Cagalli's room trashed"

"Cagalli's room was trashed!?" Mir asked.

"Ya don't worry about it, Athrun is with her she'll be fine. He knows when to run and when to fight" Kira assured. Kira might have sounded confident but he was trying to convince his self too.

Mir and Tolle hanged out with Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli the rest of the week. They avoided Fllay as much as they could. She was always going on about Kira, it was making Cagalli sick.

"So Cagalli, why does Kira always have that pendant with him" Fllay asked

"Well for one its because our parents each gave us one, and the fact we can't take it off" Cagalli said biting into her apple.

"You can't" Fllay asked shockingly. _"Shit, this isn't good"_

"Ya, brings bad luck apparently our parents gave it to us and the next day they were dead" Cagalli said biting the apple again.

"_Oh thank god"_ "Oh!, my bad for bringing it up" Fllay said looking _**(Key word "Looking")**_ sorry for what she said.

"No worries, long time ago, later" Cagalli said waving her bye, joining Athrun on the computer.

"Kira... Kira!" Lacus called walking into the Computer room as Fllay left.

"Over there Lacus" Athrun pointed to a past out kid on the table.

"Sheesh, Kira!" Lacus asked shaking him awake. Kira slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry Lacus, no sleep last night, doing report on swords" Kira answered.

"Swords?" Lacus wondered. " Why swords"

"Where they came from and what they where made of" Kira answered sitting up straight.

"Oh" Lacus said sweetly.

"Anyone see Mir or Tolle today" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head "Nope I heard they went on a date, just the two of them."

"I hope they're alright" Lacus said worried. "What if those people that were in Cagalli's room knew about them and are going to kill them?"

"I do not think they would involve more people" Athrun stated.

"Ya but we did tell them about how people were in the room" Cagalli said.

"Hey guys" Tolle said sitting down.

"Hey Tolle, wheres Mirialla?" Kira asked.

"I do not know we split like 2 hours ago, she wanted to go to the library" Tolle said looking around at everyone. "Why"

"I will be right back going to see Miriallia" Cagalli said. She got up swiftly leaving the room.

"No reason just curious" Athrun said returning his gaze to the computer.

"Lets go get get Miriallia and Cagalli and go out for supper?" Lacus asked...more like stated.

They all got up and headed for the library. They walked through the hallways chattering to one another until they came to the library.

"Miriallia?" Tolle called as they walked in the huge room."Miriallia!?"

"Yes?" Miriallia asked poking her head out of a row.

"Hey" Lacus said. "We're going to go out for supper want to come?" Then looked around just like everybody else was. Athrun froze.

"Where's Cagalli" Kira stated in a very serious voice.

**Authors Note: **Hey! Lol srrry about the wait for not being here. My site is up and its a link on my homepage. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

CrAzEd4AnImE


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where's Cagalli" Kira stated in a very serious voice looking at Miriallia.

"I do not know I haven't seen her all day, why" Miriallia said as she put her book back on the shelf and returned facing them.

With Cagalli

"Dammit, I got to keep better track of my sais" Cagalli said coming out her dorm. She started to head for the library.

As she walked passed by the office windows she heard voices. She stopped when she heard Fllay's voice.

"So any thing to report?" ask a man in a white mask.

"Nope though. I heard that because of them, their parents are dead" Fllay answered. _Huh?_ Cagalli thought

"I see, well tell me when you find out more" Said a man in a white mask. Then he walked away, while Fllay went the other way._ "I wonder what that was all about" Cagalli thought " Oh well nothing to do with me"_

"Cagalli" Athrun called from the other side of the hall.

"Hey Athrun, why are you out of breathe...?" Cagalli asked. As he ran up to her.

"Looking for you" Athrun stated "We're all going out for supper you coming?"

"Sure" Cagalli said and they headed for their dorm.

They walked in and she could see the sigh of relief in Kira's eyes.

"So lets go" Lacus said grabbing her bag. They all headed for Kira's car.

"Oops, I forgot the keys, my bad" Kira said in the parking lot. " Be right back"

5 Minutes later

"Where is he" Tolle said.

"I don't know" Cagalli said. " I'll go get him.

Meanwhile with Kira.

"Geez these hallways always are so long. At least i found my keys" Kira said to himself.

"Hey Kira" Fllay said as Kira came around the corner and almost hit her. "Where you going"

"Out for supper" Kira said taking a step back from her as she moved seductively forward. "Where are you headed?"

"Just walking the halls" Fllay said moving forward more until Kira hit the wall. "Aww, Kira don't tell me your afraid of me.

"well..um" Kira studdered.

"Whats a matter" Fllay asked as she put a hand on his chest and moved it up towards his pendant.

STOMP STOMP STOMP **SLAP**

"What the.." Cagalli said as she looked down at now on the ground Fllay.

"What the fuck was that for" Fllay said touching her cheek.

"Come on Kira, lets go" Cagalli said demanded Kira and walking away.

"So, you hit people and walk off" Kira flinched when Fllay said this cause Cagalli froze. Fllay didn't see it coming. Cagalli punched her so hard she flew to ground, and the fact that Cagalli was moving so fast at her didn't help Fllay at all.

"I dare you to say that again" A very pissed of Cagalli threatened. Fllay was holding her broken nose as blood

covered her hand. "Didn't think you were that stupid" Cagalli stated and walked passed Kira. Kira followed, until he noticed a trail of blood coming from Cagalli's hand when they left the School. UH OH!

"CAGALLI" Athrun yelled. "What the happened to your hand" as he grabbed it.

"Nothing" Cagalli stated pissed off. "It's not mine" taking a cloth from Lacus.

"Then who's is it?" Miriallia asked.

"She punched Fllay so hard that she broke Fllay's nose. If the blodd is not from her breaking her wrist, It's most likely Fllay's" Kira said getting in the car with Lacus.

"What happened" Tolle asked also getting in. **(3 boys in front and girls in back of car).**So Kira and Cagalli told them what happened all the way to East Side Mario. (**DROOLS)**

After they had finished eating they went and then they watched a movie in the dorm and passed out on the couch, and floor.

**Authors Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you liked it. Plz Comment l8er


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next 2 weeks went by fast. They only seen Flay about twice at most during each day. She wouldn't go near them if Cagalli was there. Now the day was almost over and last class was divinations before the weekend.

"Serves her right" Cagalli said as she looked back at Flay as they past her. "She should have kept her hands to herself for once"

"I still think you were a little hard on her" Lacus said walking into the classroom. They all took a seat. Flay walked in and went into the back of the room to her seat.

"Ok class we are going to do a project" Natarle began " You will be partnered with someone you normally wouldn't"

"Excuse me Natarle" Mu said walking in. "We have a new student, Yzak Joule"

"Okay, Yzak you can sit on the other side of Cagalli" Natarle spoke pointing to a seat.

"Okay your partners are..." She said the names one by two.

Kira-Marsa

Athrun-Miraillia

Cagalli-Yzak

Lacus-Flay

And then the others.

"I do not like this" Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Don't worry Lacus can take care of herself " Athrun said trying to be loud so Kira would hear. Kira just sat their with his bangs over his eyes. (**don't worry he's not crying**)

"Hey, Cagalli your my partner for this project right" Cagalli turned and faced Yzak and nodded. The project was what they would they wanted to do when older. They had partners to share computers and help write about good and bad thing about them. Athrun was trying to work on his report but he could hear Cagalli laughing.

"God, what the hell is so funny" Athrun mumbled to himself...though Miriallia.

"Calm down Athrun, he's only trying to make a friend so its not difficult here" Miriallia said typing on the computer.

"Does he have to be that loud, and look at her that way" Athrun asked.

"Geez Athrun, do you trust Cagalli or not" Miriallia asked.

"Well, ya..but" Athrun started

"Well..Th."Miriallia interrupted but was cut off because Athrun kept going.

"It's the guys I don't trust" Athrun finished giving Yzak a death glare. Yzak saw and turned back to his paper and continued writing. He then said something and Cagalli just started laughing.

With Lacus

"So Flay what are you searching" Lacus asked after she has finished her paragraph about who she thought she was.

"Just looking at salaries for jobs" Flay said innocently. " I want to make sure i want to get a good paying gu..job"

"Oh" Lacus said as the bell went.

"Okay those will be due in on Monday" the teacher said and started walking out. Lacus was about to go catch up with Cagalli when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Lacus want to work on this in the library tomorrow night?" Flay asked.

"Sure see you then" Lacus said grabbing her books and heading out the door linking arms with Kira.

"I'm hungry...Athrun you making supper?" Cagalli asked more like begged.

"I guess" Athrun said holding her hand as they walked past Yzak.

The Next Day

"So what is everyone doing today" Kira asked sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Well since we have no school i guess ill have to go see Erica Simmons" Lacus said sitting next to Kira with her breakfast. "And then later tonight I'm going to go work on my project with Flay"

"I'm uh...I do not know what I'm doing, I think i will sharpen my sais and then think about what I'm doing" Cagalli said walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"I have to go see Mu" Athrun said trying to put his shirt on. "For fighting classes, what about Kira"

"I have to go see Marsha for our project after this, and then I am going to go practice with my swords" Kira said putting his dishes into the dishwasher.

Later that day with Lacus and Fllay

"So Fllay can you fill this out for me" Lacus asked walking towards her on the computer. Fllay didn't answer. She just pushed past her and headed into the rows of the library.

"Fllay did you hear me" Lacus asked again. Lacus walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around and answer.

"You are pretty stupid aren't you" Fllay said turning around and grabbing Lacus's wrist. Lacus started to get scrared she tried to get her arm to release but nothing. She was going to yell but it was late. What are the chance some one will come? What is she doing? Should I scream? Were the questions that ran through Lacus head over and over so fast. She didn't see what was coming...

With Cagalli and Athrun

"So Miriallia said you were quite jealous that Yzak and I were getting along so well" Cagalli said slumping onto the couch beside him.

"Don't think I don't trust you, Its just the guys I don't trust" Athrun answered wrapping on hand around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Where is Lacus and Kira they should be here by now"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lacus grabbed her arm as blood fell to the ground. She leaned against the book shelve. She was currently hiding from Fllay.

"Oh come on Lacus" Fllay said trying to lure a word out of Lacus's mouth so she could find her. " I'm your partner Trust me"Fllay found a blood puddle and ran towards a row and came around the corner fast but no one was there.

"Why should I?" Lacus asked moving around trying to get to the door.

"Well the sooner I find you, the quicker your death will come" Fllay answered. Lacus narrowed her eyes trying to think of a way out of here.

With Cagalli and Athrun

"Ok, that's it were going to go find them" Cagalli said grabbing her sais and Athrun and headed out the door"

Back With Lacus

Lacus was about to make a break for the door. When it started to open. Lacus was hoping it was Kira so she ran fast. She ran right into not a warm protecting hug of Kira's but a death grip on her wrists. Lacus looked up and was horrified and saw a man in a black mask.

"Aw, you thought I was going to save you" The man said. Lacus broke free just as Fllay walked over. Fllay and the masked man started to run after her row by row. They finally cornered her.

"No one will her your screams" Fllay said and started charging at Lacus. Lacus just stood trying to figure out what to do. She grabbed a book off the shelf and deflected Fllay. Fllay's tanto went into the book and with a swing Lacus swung Fllay into the masked man. The masked man smirked and pulled out his katana. And moved Fllay out of the way and reached above his head and brought it down on Lacus. Lacus closed her eyes and waited then she heard metal hitting together. She opened her eyes and looked at her rescuer with wide eyes.

"Don't even think about hurting her" Kira said and pushed the man back. Kira turned around and looked at Lacus. Lacus's eyes were half open and she was grabbing her arm. Kira knew she has lost a lot of blood by the look on her face and the blood puddles in the Library.

"So you decided to join us" the man asked. Kira just turned around and got into his fighting stance.

"After this we were going to come find you" The man said. " And then your sister and Athrun." Fllay came forth and attacked Kira.

"I'll get it" Fllay said and with that she swung down on one of his blades and then moved to the right to avoid his other swords swing. Fllay backed off, Kira smirked, She started again. Fllay tried to dig her tanto into kira. (Idiot) kira dodged it with ease and was now one the side of her he came down and cut her arm.

"Shit" Fllay said back off once more holding her arm.

"Shit is right" Kira said with a stern face, Fllay looked up " I was trying to cut it off" Fllay's eyes widened.

"Hmm" the man said " So you will be a challenge after all" The all froze they heard someone at the door trying to get in and then it stopped. The masked man charged at Kira. Kira dodged. The man pulled out another katana taking Kira off guard. He had totally hidden it before. The man swung grazing Kira's the chest. Blood started to drip off the mans blade. Kira swung both his blades in angry and totally destroying one katana. The man froze and looked down at his now in pieces sword. Kira swung again. The man duck and one of kira's sword was now stuck in the wall. Kira backed up...to far.

**STAB**

Kira turned around in time to see that Fllay had stabbed her tanto into the back of Kira. Kira coughed, blood came. Kira moved his hand and pulled the tanto out and through it at the man. The man wasn't paying attention and now his arm was pinned to the wall. Kira ran over grabbing his sword in the wall and pulling it out. Kira tried to regain balance but her couldn't he was losing blood to fast. The man was now free. Kira stumbled, The man saw and tried to stab Kira. Kira saw it coming and moved to the right towards Lacus. Kira stood in front of Lacus holding his swords with blood dripping on down his arms, to the blades and off the tips. The man had got him when he moved for Lacus. The pain...it was coming. He wasn't sure if the pain was from the wounds or the fact he couldn't protect Lacus..not right now at least.

"Good bye Yamato" the man said stated.

5 minutes ago with Cagalli and Athrun.

"We can't find them" Cagalli huffed holding onto the wall trying to catch her breath. Athrun just stood there."

"I'm starting to get really worried same" Cagalli said regaining composure. "Have we checked the library yet"

"We did, but it was locked" Athrun said "I have a feeling we should go back there" Cagalli nodded and they ran off in the direction of the library.

Back with Kira and Lacus

Kira heard footsteps coming closer and closer. He opened his eyes, The man hadn't moved. Kira looked more up at his face. His eyes were wide and looking beside him. Kira turned to the left and saw Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli was trying to help Kira up. Kira couldn't feel her grasp on her arm. He looked at Cagalli then to Lacus and then he saw black.

"Whats a matter didn't think he had friends" Cagalli said behind Athrun after just putting Kira down nicely.

"Hmph" the man said and charged. Athrun was about to pull his guns out but it was to late. The man had a katana. Sure the guns are better but when it comes to close range he wasn't totally ready to fight against a blade. Athrun lifted his hand in defense. Cagalli quickly noticed Athrun didn't have time and ran in front of him. Cagalli hit his katana to the ground, he still hanging on. She kicked him in the face and he flew back while she did a flipped and landed on her feet. Athrun helped her catch her balance. Cagalli ran forward and started to fight the masked man. Athrun was trying to close Kira's and Lacus's

wounds when he say a red flash out of the corner of his eye. Fllay ran towards Cagalli holding 2 tantos. Athrun ran after her.

"Cagalli, look out" Cagalli, kicked the man away and turned in time to receive only a stab in the shoulder. _She was aiming for a main vain _Cagalli thought. By now Athrun had pushed Fllay back.

"Be careful"Cagalli said turning to the man that was coming towards her. "She aims for main vains" Athrun answered by nodding. Fllay ran at Athrun rather fast and swung for his chest. He was barely grazed and punched her away. Athrun heard Cagalli hit the wall. He turned to see her with one sai and the other in the book shelves. Cagalli stood up and the man attacked. This time Cagalli was pissed. She hit him in the stomach with her knee and spun and brought her sai upwards towards his face.

**BANG**

Cagalli looked at her sai, it dripped blood. She looked at the man. Silver was all she could see. He was holding his face as blood ran down his hands. She looked up to see that Athrun had shot Fllay..in the head. Blood was everywhere. She looked down to the man, but he was gone. She heard the library doors shut. She walked over to Athrun and then she looked at Lacus and Kira.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Kira...Kira" Lacus called. Kira opened his eyes slowly and Blurry Purple saw Sparkling Blue. Kira tried to sit up. Lacus helped him because the cut on his chest was worse then Kira had thought.

"So your awake" Murrue said walking into the room. "Cagalli and Athrun told us most of the story and when Lacus had awaken she added what she could." Kira nodded

"What happened to Fllay and the other guy, the guy in the mask" Kira ask looking up at Murrue standing by Mu.

"Fllay was killed and the other man got away" Mu said

"Oh.." Kira said

"Hello everyone...hey Kira glad your awake" Athrun said walking to the bed

"Well at least today I have a reason to miss class" Cagalli said slumping onto a chair. Murrue laughed to herself, fore she knew what she was talking about. Athrun just smiled.

Kira was let out that afternoon

"So who do you think that man was Athrun" Cagalli asked as she and him walked through the halls.

"I don't know but he had silver hair which is how its going to be hard and easy to find him" Athrun answered turning a corner.

"Huh, Hard yet easy?" Cagalli thought out loud.

"Well ya how many people do you see with silver hair?" Athrun asked

"Not many" She answered. "And the fact it could be dyed hair or even he might not be here, he could of already ditched town."

"Exactly, and it will be easy because if we do find someone with silver hair he will have a scar on his face" Athrun said looking ahead because he heard footsteps. "Lets finish this discussion later". Cagalli looked up and saw Miriallia walking towards them.

"Hey, hows Kira and Lacus I heard they were hurt, how about you Athrun,Cagalli hows your shoulder" Miriallia asked.

"We are fine Mir" Cagalli laughed "Word sure gets around fast" Looking at Athrun he nodded.

"Miriallia hurry up or we will be late and the hall doors will close" Tolle yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Ok" Miriallia waved her good-bye and ran after Tolle.

Next Week (Tuesday)

"Ok class open your books to page 101" Erica said.

"Why are we skipping so many pages for" someone asked from the back of the class.

"No reason just a lesson." Erica answered.

Lacus and Cagalli flipped the pages to 101. Both Kira and Cagalli froze at what the page read.

_RISE UP OF LIFE AND DEATH_

_Hibiki Downfall_

Athrun and Lacus looked at each other while Kira and Cagalli couldn't stop looking at the page. Erica began to read

"Uleen was a senior at Warrior Academy. He was practicing and

becoming to be the head of the Academy. At this Academy he had met

Via Yamato, who had been transferred along with her sister. They had met

one day outside. Via was practicing her fighting with one of her new friends.

Uleen and Via had seen each other more and more they had only said "hi" now

and then to each other other then that they would just pass smiles."

Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were so into it they couldn't really hear anything else except Erica telling what the book said. After a few more pages the bell had rang. The four just sat there. Erica saw them still in her class.

"Miss Simons?" Cagalli asked looking up from the book. Erica looked at her. "Can we keep reading"

"Why don't I read it so you wont be distracted by reading and you can pay attension more" Erica said walking to get her book. Cagalli smiled. Erica began to read once again

"After they had finished school and graduated Uleen was about to be

given the chance to be Head Master of the academy. Soon he

had found out that he was a father. Uleen and Via went to the hospital every month

to make sure they would be healthy. Uleen had decided he did not want the job

for now. He wanted to be with the kids until they were at least three. Via had the kids 5

months later after he had turned his job down for the third time."

"Via and Uleen were hated by many because of there pasts. Via had ran

from her people because of the fate that she would have and

because she ran she could leak many secrets, so she would be hunted down.

Uleen was a traitor to his people. There families have had many conflicts

in the past and Uleen did not believe that because of his families past he should

have limits. Uleen and Via became more and more tired of protecting their kids

because of mistakes they did not think through. Via had decided to give the boy

to her sister, the one who had transferred with her, and her husband. Uleen gave

the other his closest friend Uzumi Nara Attha, the new Head Master of

the Academy. Two weeks after this Via and Uleen were reported to be in a fire

caused was unknown."

"The kids were told of what happened to them and met eachother

at the age of seven. The adopted parents and friends were not going to tell

the kids but they thought it would be better for them. The kids were named:"

Cagalli Yula Attha

Kira Yamato


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Silence**

Cagalli had her bangs covering her eyes. Kira was in a better state because he knew that his parents had died in a tradgic accident but Cagalli didn't. Lacus and Kira had left because Kira was called to the office. Athrun and Cagalli sat quietly. Cagalli was flipping through the pages, she stopped when it showed a picture of a suspect.

"Cagalli, I think we better leave and go somewhere before another class.." Athrun stopped when he saw her have darted eyes on picture. "Cagalli"

"I saw him" Cagalli said looking up with stained tears on her face. Athrun eyes widened. "I saw him outside the school talking to Fllay." Another class started walking in. Cagalli and Athrun got up and left.

"Cagalli, don't tell Kira that, he might seem ok but i don't want him or you doing something reckless" Athrun finished. Cagalli nodded.

Nextday

"So Athrun want..." Cagalli stopped and her eyes were looking past Athrun. Athrun turned. His eyes as wide as Cagalli's. Yzak walked into the class room. His hair was a bit shorter and he had a scaron his face.

"Do you think.."Cagalli asked.

"..no...I don't think the person would show himself." Athrun answered. "But just in case be careful around him."

"What are you to talking about" Miriallia asked.

"Nothing!" They said in union.

With Lacus

"Kira...Kira" Lacus asked walking into the room. "Wonder where he is"

"Hey Lacus, what you doing" Cagalli said grabbing her sais.

"Looking for Kira do you know where he is?" Lacus asked hoping she would.

"No sorry" Cagalli said looking at the clock. "Oh got to go."

Cagalli walked through the hallway humming to herself. She heard footsteps up ahead so she looked up. Yzak was walking towards her.

"Hey Cagalli" Yzak said. "Whats new?"

Cagalli answered "Nothing just trying to go to class"

"Cagalli!" Athrun called from the other end of the hall.

"Sorry Yzak have to go" Cagalli ran towards Athrun.

"Remind me to thank you later" Cagalli said walking past Athrun. Athrun nodded and looked sternly at

Yzak. Yzak glared back.

With Lacus

"Kira...Kira" Lacus looked through the library.

She stopped when she came to a corner. She looked at it for a little longer and then continued on her search. She came to the roof.

"Lacus, Is that you" Kira asked turning from the railing.

"Oh!" Lacus signed in relief. "I finally found you, your a hard person to find Kira Yamato" Lacus said with a smile. Kira laughed.

"So what you doing up here." Lacus asked joining him by the railing.

"Nothing really just thinking about my parents" Kira answered.

"About you and Cagalli's or..."Lacus stopped asking when she saw him nod. Lacus linked arms with Kira and looked out into the field.

"I'm sure their proud about how you and Cagalli turned out" Lacus said turning to Kira. Kira looked at Lacus. Kira had a slow river of tears down his face.

"I didn't think you would take that easily, I thought you would turn into the Kira I love and not some one trying to be strong for someone else, but he who is strong enough for himself." Lacus said and hugged Kira.

**Author Note: **I srry for the incredibly short chapter. I havent been feeling like writing and the fact now i have to fight with my sister to get the computer isnt helping lmao. Hope you liked it


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Cagalli" Cagalli looked up at Athrun. "I have to go get my guns from our dorm, ill catch up with later ok." Athrun said and took off to the dorm when Cagalli nodded.

Athrun went to the dorm unlocked the door and went inside. He saw his bedroom door was open. Athrun quickly grabbed his guns and walked into his room. His eyes widened as he stepped in.

With Lacus and Kira

"Hey Kira, have you seen Miriallia lately" Lacus asked

"No, want to go see if she is in her dorm." Kira asked and Lacus nodded. As they walked to the other end of the school people looked more and more upset. Lacus and Kira decided to pick up the pace. Lacus and Kira saw people trying to get into Miriallia's room.

"Miriallia please answer" some of her other friends called but no answer.

"Hey whats going on Marsa." Kira asked. Marsa looked at the couple with water in her eyes.

"Whats going on" Lacus asked as she watched Kira step forward because Marsa looked like she was about to collapse.

"Marsa?" Kira asked

"Its Tolle...hes dead" Marsa said and dropped to her knees and started to sob quietly to her self. Lacus pushed past kira and bent down and tried to confort Marsa. Kira looked up at Miriallia's room.

With Athrun

"Dad?" Athrun asked as he walked into his room where his dad seemed to be looking though Kira's stuff.

"Athrun" Patrick looked up at his son.

"Why are you going through Kira's stuff" Athrun asked picking up a picture of Kira and his foster parents.

"Thats when im here to talk to you about" Patrick said. " I need you to steal Kira and Cagalli's pendants." Athrun was taken back.

"Come again." Athrun asked wide eyed

"You heard me, I looked through Cagalli's room already and they don't seem to take them off so I need you to take them."

"What!" Athrun said and was about to go see Cagalli's room then stopped. " So it was you who had trashed her room before."Athrun asked? "Whats so special about them!?"

"Yes and its none of your business" Patrick walked towards a pissed off Athrun.

"Just because your with Cagalli doesn't mean I approve of her." Athrun's eyes widened as Patrick's words hit him as he walked by.

"I'll be back to get them" Patrick said leaving the dorm. Athrun just stood there his back to the door with fists clinched.

"Damn it!" Athrun yelled and punched the wall.

With Kira and Lacus

"Lacus can you pass me the key please." Lacus grabbed her key that Miriallia gave them to her dorm and passed it to Kira.

"Thanks Lacus, you stay out here with Marsa for a while and I'll go check up on Miriallia." Lacus nodded. Kira walked into the room to see the first room still in one piece but when he opened the door to Miriallia's room it was another story. Things where everywhere, pillows where ripped up, picture frames were smashed. Kira looked around the room and saw Cagalli and Miriallia. Cagalli was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed and tears streaming down her face. Miriallia had her head on Cagalli's lap and quietly sobbing trying to fall asleep. Cagalli looked up and saw Kira.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked looking through blurry eyes. Kira walked in and picked Miriallia off the floor and put her in her bed. Miriallia grabbed onto Kira's shirt and pulled her head to his chest and started crying/screaming more. Cagalli had to stretch her legs so she went out to the hall. People were walking around with sad expressions and Cagalli could hear Lacus and Marsa crying. Cagalli looked up and saw a frustrated Athrun walking towards her. Cagalli's eyes started to water again and she dashed for Athrun. Cagalli hugged Athrun and she fell to the floor with him. Cagalli was full out crying again. She was thinking about what if it had been _him_? _What if Athrun had died?_ Athrun hugged Cagalli back. He had already known about Tolle's death because some one told him when he asked just up the halls.

Athrun and Cagalli got up off the floor. Athrun was careful because he did not want Cagalli to collapse.

He went into Miriallia's dorm and shut the door behind him and Cagalli. Marsa was standing by Miriallia's bedroom door looking in. Athrun put his right arm around her because his left was helping Cagalli. He walked them both to the bed and he with Cagalli on the left of him and Marsa to the right leaned up against the bed as they sat on the ground. On the bed was Kira, Lacus and Miriallia. Kira had his hand on Lacus's face because her eyes were still crying. Lacus was trying to fall asleep. Miriallia was in between Kira and Lacus. She still had her death grip on Kira's shirt and her head was burried in his chest. Athrun and Cagalli were last to fall asleep. Both Athrun and Cagalli swore that they would find the person who did it and kill him.

**Author Note**: Srry for the really late chapter im going to write another one tonight...actually im going to write as many as i can today so I hope you enjoyed it


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a week after Tolle's death and Cagalli and Miriallia watched by Athrun's car people leaving the funeral. They were hugging Miriallia and Tolle's parents while Miriallia tried to avoid people.

"So when do you guys want to leave." Athrun asked leaning against the hood of his black car. Just then Kira and Lacus drove up in a blue car with pink bug splats.

"We'll meet you guys later, were heading straight back." Kira said as Miriallia got into Kira's vehicle after giving Athrun and Cagalli a hug. Kira's and Lacus's car was a four seater and Athrun's was a Two person seater.

"Ok, we'll be there in a bit, I kinda feel like a cappuccino." Cagalli said getting in Athrun's car.

"Yep so you'll catch ya later" Athrun said and Kira and the others drove off. Cagalli and Athrun headed for the coffee shop. They both sat down after getting there drinks. Athrun put down his drink.

"Cagalli do you know anything about your pendant." Athrun asked not looking up from his coffee. Cagalli took another drink of her cappuccino with out taking her eyes off Athrun. She put it down and then looked at him. "No Why?"

"Just wondering." Athrun said as they began to head to the car. Cagalli froze before she got in.

"Do you know something about our pendants." Cagalli asked

"No I.." Athrun stopped himself.

"So you do know!?" Cagalli said.

"No, I just don't want it to hurt you and our relationship!" Athrun reacted pretty bad to what she said. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that because of this pendant our relationship is in trouble." Cagalli asked getting pissed off.

"No...well" Athrun started.

"Thats sad ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed and through her pendant to the ground and darted in the other direction.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled and tried to run after her but vehicles stopped him. He went and pick up her pendant. "Damn it!"

With Lacus and Kira and Miriallia

Lacus and Kira were making tea for Miriallia who was watching t.v. Miriallia had mostly recovered and you could say his name and that he died around her and she started to act like herself again.

KNOCK KNOCK

Lacus went and answered it.

"Evening Murrue" Lacus said letting their principle walk in. Murrue said Hey and walked past Lacus and went and hugged Miriallia before returning to Kira.

"Kira I need to talk to you about something" Murrue said. "Follow me please, Lacus stay here and take care of Miriallia." Murrue walked out of the room. Kira gave Lacus a kiss on the cheek and walked off after Murrue.

With Murrue and Kira

Kira came into his office and shut the door like he ways told. He took a seat and watch Murrue pace for

about 5 minutes.

"Murr..." Kira began

"Sorry I just don't know where to begin." Murrue said cutting off Kira. "Ok well lets see umm lets start with what u already know."

"Just nod if you know" Murrue said...Kira nodded

"Ok so you know how your parents died." Murrue asked...Kira nodded

"Do you know why" Murrue asked...Kira shock his head side to side.

"Ok well here it goes." Murrue's began. "You see the reason why there was such a difference between where your mother and father was because of power."

"Power?" Kira asked.

"Power!. You see the power had been past down to Via and Uleen. Via had the power of life, it could be the most fatal of attacks and she could bring a person back to life. Uleen on the other hand had the power of death, he could kill anyone he wanted, people said that sometimes his glare could kill. Anyone who agreed that this would bring harmony among the two families was killed. Via tried as much as she could to stop violence but when people dead because her husband used his power she refused to bring them back to life because they would come after her and her kids futures"

Kira was dumb struck but took it all in. It made sense for them to be hunted, two people with opposite powers unite could mean trouble if they were to use it in vain. Murrue continued.

"They people were Uleen and Via were from believed they would use the power in vain. And so they were hunted down and killed. But soon after many searches through the fire ash and rubble they could not find "them". They thought the kids had been burned along with the parents."

"Them?" Kira asked.

"You and Cagalli were given something at birth." Murrue started and walked towards Kira and put her hand around his pendant while looking in his eyes.

"Our pendants." Murrue nodded and walked back to her chair.

"You see when your parents split you they gave what power they had in them already into the pendants. You see Kira your sweet and kind like Via and will stand your ground against the toughest enemies, but you have Uleen in you to because Kira you hold the power of death." Kira's eyes widened and then realized that one time when he was little, he and his sister were home alone and people broke in and Kira heard Cagalli scream and then there was a blur of red light and then he woke up in the hospital. No one had told Cagalli or Kira about what had happened that night. "So Cagalli has?"

"Cagalli has Uleen's temper and ability to get up when ever she is pushed down. She has Via because she has the pendant of life. Cagalli, like Via, hates seeing people die that she loves but when it is some one she hates thats when Uleen is shown. I'm thankful to Via that she gave Cagalli her pendant because Cagalli can be irrational." Murrue said. "Kira you can leave...you must only tell people who you care about and who will be with you through the thick and then." Kira nodded.

Kira walked back to the dorm when he entered. He saw a unhappy Athrun and a trying to comfort Lacus.

"Where's Cagalli!" Kira asked and began to panic after what he had been told.

An Hour Ago With Cagalli

"Geez!, Cagalli i don't think you should have freaked out like that" Cagalli old herself

"Well he should have known better. I'm in a very emotion state he should have kept his mouth shut"

"Well anyway maybe I should go back to the dorm and saw sorry"

"Ok, Ok I will"

"Hello Miss" Cagalli whipped her head around saw the black masked man.

"You!" Cagalli said grabbing her sais...which she didn't have. "Shit!"

"Whats a matter unarmed" He laughed and attacked catching Cagalli off guard. She dodged left and he got behind her. _"Damn"_ Cagalli thought as everything went black

Authors Note: Sorry I'm going out now so i cant write anymore but later tonight I might


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Athrun and Kira ran to see if Murrue had seen Cagalli.

"Murrue!" Kira called as Murrue was just exciting her office with Mu.

"Yes?" Murrue asked and then her face went serious by the worried looks on their faces. "Whats a matter"

"Its Cagalli we can't find her" Murrue started to get scared. She told Mu to get Natarle here immediately and have all other students and teachers on alert for Cagalli.

Murrue said she would have people search the eastern end and they had the western front.

Kira and Athrun went to the library where they would meet Lacus and Miriallia. They reach there and they saw Miriallia and Lacus searching the rows in the Library.

"Lacus, any luck?" Kira asked.

"No, Miriallia can't get in touch with Cagalli on her cell it says that its out of service." Lacus said and looked over at Miriallia as she nodded back.

"Ok we have the western side of the school so lets get going" Kira said and took of with Lacus while Miriallia stood and looked at an upset Athrun.

"Athrun its not your fault, you know that" Miriallia said. "Listen I'm going to see how Murrue and the others are doing go with Kira and Lacus and find Cagalli ok?" Miriallia said. Athrun headed off where Lacus and Kira headed. Miriallia had a small smile and then walked off in the other directions.

Kira stopped and looked at the floor. Lacus and Athrun caught up and looked at him.

"Listen" Kira started "Cagalli and I are being hunted down" Lacus gasped. Athrun looked the other way.

"Apparently our pendants have powers, Cagalli has power of life, and I have power of death." Kira said.

Athrun still had his head the other way. "_That would explain a lot i wont allow my father get a hold of something he would use in vain. I wont betray Cagalli."_

"You have my guns" Athrun said and pushed past Lacus and Kira and continued down the hall with a confused Lacus and Kira.

"Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know much about why my father wants them, only that he does." Athrun began. "He will have many people come after you as long as I know my father." Kira walked up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Athrun, We will find Cagalli" Athrun looked into the reassuring eyes of Kira. They all continued on.

"Lets go to our room and see if she has returned now." Lacus said and started towards their dorm. They entered the room and saw that it had been trashed. Lacus looked around and saw a note with blond hair on it. She began to read it though it was short it was well put.

**come to room 13, in the basement of the academy, bring your pendants if you wish to save your sister/girl friend!**

They just stared at the paper for a while wide eyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kira and Athrun ran to the basement while Lacus went and found Miriallia. Kira and Athrun busted into the 13th room in the basement and saw Cagalli unconscious. Athrun was about to run to her when.

"So you finally showed up." A man in the shadows said

"What do you want with the pedants, are you linked to my father." Athrun asked ready to attack this guy while Kira was getting more pissed off by the second.

"I don't think i have the rights to tell you two to whats going on." The man said and walked out of the shadows.

"Yzak!" Athrun yelled ready to attack. Yzak pulled out his katana. Kira charged first at Yzak with his swords drawn and he tried to let a heavy blow to Yzak but he blocked it.

"Geez, Kira I thought you were much stronger then this." Yzak mocked and reflected Kira back. Athrun stood up infront of Cagalli and pulled his guns once Yzak was in clear view. He was about to shot when he saw a flash of metal was before his eyes. His guns shattered at his hands. Athrun had blood dripping down his hands because of the shattered guns and looked up to see who had done that. A tanned boy, the same age as them, stood only a few feet away from him.

"Dearka bout time you showed up" Yzak yelled as he fought Kira.

"Shut up, I'm here now aren't I." Dearke said and ran towards Athrun. Athrun brought his foot up and kicked Dearka's sword to the left.

"Your too predictable Athrun" Dearka said and Pulled out another sword.

Kira kicked Yzak into the wall and got into a defence stance. Yzak got up from the floor after hitting the wall and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"Not bad, Yamato." Yzak attacked. Kira was ready if he went left he would pull his other sword. If he went right he would have one hell of an opening with a backspin. So Kira decided not to move.

Yzak ran up and attack Kira with both swords and knocked one of Kira's out his hands and it spun to the other end of the room. Kira wasn't ready. Yzak attack Kira and grazed deep into his back. Kira kicked one katana out of Yzaks hands but fell to the ground because of the pain. Yzak spun around getting ready to stab him. Five knives flew across the room. Two knives got Dearke, one in hand so he would drop his katana the other to his shoulder. The other three hit Yzak. One had hit his sword knocking it out of his hands. The other two had hit him in each shoulders. They all looked to the door.

Miriallia stood there with knives drawn in between her fingers and Lacus with her staff. Miriallia would have killed them but she was not one to see people die. Lacus ran to Cagalli and started to heal her as fast as she could. Miriallia gave Athrun her sword. She then went and stood infront of Cagalli and Lacus.

"I'll stay with Cagalli and Lacus, you fight him, I'll protect these two if they try to do anything." Miriallia said still in her fighting position.

"Good timing" Kira said grabbing his other sword.

"Damn it" Yzak cried pulling knives out. "Lets go Dearka." With that Dearka and Yzak left through a window.

Kira fell to his knees. Athrun walked over to him to help him up.

"Why was that battle so hard?" Kira asked. "Sure they are strong but not that strong." Grabbing Athrun's bloody hand, Athrun replied. "I think was because we were both blinded by anger."

They walked over to see how Cagalli was.

"Lacus?" Kira asked helping her up because she was exhausted from using energy.

"She'll be fine" Lacus said. Miriallia sighed and but her knives away.

"Good timing, Miriallia" Athrun said and started to fall backwards. Miriallia saw him falling and she caught him before he hit the ground. She gently put him on the ground and looked for a reason why he blacked out. Miriallia gasped.

"He has a stab wound in his stomach." Miriallia said looking up to a worried Lacus and Kira.

Murrue and the others came running in just at that moment.

"Glad to see everyone here, is everyone alrite?" Mu asked.. They were all taken to medical unit to make sure they were alrite.

**Authors Note:**** Wow that was a totally short chapter lmao! So ya hope u liked it please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cagalli awoke in the next few hours. She shot up like a bullet remembering what had happened. Lacus and Miriallia were at one end of the room on the couch. Athrun was beside her on a lunge chair. Kira was right beside her he was not asleep either. Kira smiled to her and she smiled back. While Cagalli and Kira were awake Kira told her about the pendants and how they ended up with them, and how they are in great danger.

Soon after everyone was awake, Kira and Lacus and Miriallia left for their dorm to go clean it up while Athrun stayed with Cagalli.

"Hey listen Cagalli." Athrun started.

"Don't worry about it Athrun, I freaked out" Cagalli cut off

"You don't understand." Athrun said and looked to the floor. Cagalli looked up at him.

"What do you mean then?" Cagalli asked.

"Before I found you in the halls by Miriallia's room, I talked to my dad." Cagalli looked up at him.

"He said that he was after you and Kira, he pretty much summed it up that he would do anything to get the pendants." Athrun stated. "Which was why I didn't want you to have the pendants because it would ruin our relationship. Cagalli laughed. Athrun looked up at her.

"You think that because of your father not liking me and Kira, I would stop loving you?" Cagalli asked. "I wouldn't be able to stop loving you even in death." Cagalli answered herself.

"Lets go get something to eat and catch up with Lacus and the others." Cagalli nodded to Athrun's suggestion.

They walked down the hallway after they had eaten and met up with a very confused Miriallia.

"Hey Mir, hows..."Cagalli said but stopped when she saw Miriallia's face.

"Oh. Hey guys umm i have to go my room for a bit talk to you later." Miriallia said and walked off.

"I wonder whats bugging her" Cagalli asked Athrun, who shrugged.

Cagalli and Athrun walked around to look for Kira and Lacus. They decided to stop looking because if they couldn't find them, they didn't want to be found.

"So what do you think we should do" Cagalli asked as she walked through the busy halls with Athrun.

"I don't know"Athrun said turning a corner and seeing Miriallia leaning against her locker looking at the roof.

"Hey Mir" Cagalli said and ran towards Mir but stopped when Mir looked down to her with sad eyes. "Mir?."

She waved and walked down the hall away from Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli looked over at Athrun who only shrugged.

"Athrun" Murrue stated from the direction they had just came. Athrun turned. "You are to go straight to dueling with Mu right now, so please make your way there. Cagalli come with me."

Cagalli and Athrun hugged and went their separate ways. Athrun went to dueling because Mu had heard about how he was struggling with close range attacks.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Cagalli asked as she and Murrue walked the halls towards the fields outside.

"Well first, did Kira tell you about..?" Murrue asked

"He did" Cagalli answered

"I don't know if you noticed, or if you did out much thought into it, but Miriallia has been acting funny since the 'incident'." Murrue said as she walked onto the field were they could see Miriallia sitting on a bench listening to music and eating an apple while looking at the blue sky.

"I did notice, it must be a lot for her" Cagalli said changing her view to the passing traffic. "She lost tolle and now because that fight she might be in danger from something she has no relation to." Murrue nodded.

"She does have a choice" Murrue said looking at Cagalli who returned the look. "She can join you guys in the biggest fight yet, or she can defend her self while she runs away"

Cagalli looked up wide eyed "Run away?"

"Yes, if she does not join she will have to run from the forces after you because they would use anything or 'anyone' to get you to weaken."

**'Murrue Ramius there is a phone call in the office, Murrue Ramius phone call in the office'**

"Take care of yourself and others Cagalli" Murrue said as she walked away.

"Hmph" Cagalli said and laid down on the hill. She looked over at the tables where Miriallia was, but Mir was gone.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled from the back doors. Cagalli lifted her head. "Where's Athrun?"

"Dueling, Why??" Cagalli yelled.

**BANG** **BANG**

Cagalli bolted up. She and Kira ran towards where the heard the gunfire. Kira and Cagalli ran to the other side of the school, to the back doors. As they came around the corner they saw cars speeding down the street. They ran over to where a crowd had gathered.

"Athrun" Cagalli screamed and ran beside him. Lacus was healing his arm from a gun shot. Kira looked to the right of Lacus and saw Miriallia putting her knives away. Kira walked up to her.

"Miriallia?" Kira asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kira" Miriallia said in a depressing voice.

"Are you ok?' Kira asked, Miriallia looked away.

"Hey Kira, I'll see you all tonight." Miriallia said and walked off into the school.

The four walked into the school and headed for their dorm.

"Hey Athrun what happened." Cagalli asked. Athrun sat down and started explaining.

FlashBack

"_I wonder where Cagalli is?" Athrun asked himself out loud._

"_I believe she went outside with Murrue." Lacus said catching up with him._

"_Hey Lacus, was I talking out loud?" Athrun asked_

"_Yes, lets go find her and Kira." Athrun said and walked through doors._

"_Athrun!" Miriallia called. Athrun looked up and saw Miriallia in the middle of a fight with many guys._

"_Mir" Lacus said and ran forward but was forced to stop because Athrun had put his hand infront of her so she would stop._

"_Athrun!" Lacus yelled as he went to help Miriallia. Miriallia threw knives at the men before her. Athrun came and shot at 2 of them. The men realized there were more coming so they took off._

_EndFlashBack_

"I see, who were they" Kira asked sitting next to Athrun with drinks.

"I think Crueset sent them to scare off Miriallia." Cagalli said. Athrun and Lacus look over at Cagalli.

"Murrue said that she has a choice to help us or run" Cagalli said taking a drink of water. "She also said because she is involved they would chase her."

The four of them just continued what they were doing thinking about how many people are involved and in danger.

Later that day the four of them went into the Hall and saw Miriallia and she was smiling when she saw them. Miriallia came up to them.

"Hey, you guys want to go for a walk?" Miriallia asked. The rest nodded.

They went outside and suddenly Miriallia stopped. "I've decided to help, if you let me" The gang turned around and was silent. "I want to help you guys fight what ever comes and maybe I can kill the bastard who killed Tolle." Miriallia said as tears filled her eyes

Kira noticed and put his back on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I am now" Miriallia returned.

**Authors Note:** IM SRRY!!! i havent written anything yet i tried to make this a long chapter ill try and write chapters faster and get them up faster!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Enemies Talk**

"Where are the pendants!" Cruesset asked with a fierce face.

"Well thanks to some inconvenience we had to retreat." Yzak answered. Cruesset mumbled and then walk off.

"Bastards!" Yzak yelled as Cruesset left and walked over to a dazed Dearke. "If it hadn't been for that brown haired girl Yamato and Zala would be dead."

"I wonder what her name was" Dearke said out loud. Yzak looked at him with confusion.

"Excuse me, she throws knives and destroys our plan and your wanting to know her name?" Yzak asked furious.

"Well she did have gorgeous eyes." Dearke stated. Yzak flipped and grabbed Dearke by the scuff of the shirt.

"We were almost completed our mission and you had time to look at her eyes" Yzak snarled

"Turquoise I believe they were" Dearke said, and looked down at a really pissed off Yzak. "Just saying!"

"Next time we meet Zala and Yamato, they will fall."

"They better" Patrick walked in.

"Sir, did you talk to your good for nothing son." Yzak asked with an attitude.

"Yes!, and i wasn't very pleased!" Patrick retorted.

"You are to keep a distance from them, you hear me dearke." Patrick shouted.

"Ya Ya" Dearke said.

"You are to wait for further instructions" With that Patrick left.

"Who is he to tell me what to do" Yzak directed at Dearke.

"Well the fact that he and cruesset are partners might help" Dearke stated.

"Shut up!" Yzak yelled. "Ill kill that Yamato and the others." With that Yzak stomped off.

"Turquoise" Dearke said with a grin and walked after Yzak.

Man and Cruesset

"Lisen I have had enough with this" Patrick answered the man. "Either you do your job or don't get your share."

"You sure give people choices" said the man

"Azreal if you do not get involved I will personally kill you" Patrick said stepping closer. "You know too much to back down and walk out of here"

"Like how your son is a betrayer and defied his own father for **love?**" Azreal teased. Patrick was getting a little short of his jokes.

"Listen you good for nothing son of Bi.." Patrick was cut off

"Ok, I understand, I'll see what I can do." Azreal said in defence.

"Good, Because in a weeks time its Yamato and Attha, **or** you" Cruesset said putting down his drink and looking at the two men.

CrAzEd4AnImE


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm glad I decided to get mango instead of raspberry" Cagalli said eating her frozen Yogurt.

"Ha, you make that sound like the hardest decision of your life" replied Athrun

"Hardest decision in my life so far!" Cagalli stated.

Athrun, Cagalli and Kira were waiting in the halls of the mall waiting for Miriallia and Lacus to come out of the store.

"Cagalli you have to come see this!" Miriallia said and grabbed Cagalli and dragged her into the store.

Athrun laughed as she was pulled into the store but soon went straight when Kira said.

"Where do we go from here." Kira asked looking for an answer. "Cagalli has already been in trouble once" Athrun looked down at his feet. "Miriallia is in a different hall then us in the school, We can't always be there for her and Lacus is a target because me and her are engaged." Kira was looking majorly depressed.

"Hey Kira," Athrun responded. "I know things are only going to get harder for us all but if you really look at it, you and Cagalli have always been hunted, its not like one day they woke up and said. "Lets Get Them"

"I know Athrun but its different!" Kira shouted.

"How is it different?,All you and Cagalli did when you found out was take some of the pressure off of the people trying to protect you. Now that you are aware your just going to question about the future and do nothing about it" Athrun said and stood up face to face with Kira.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything" Kira spat. Athrun and Kira noticed that security was looking there way. "Listen, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Athrun said.

"We have to make sure we protect them as much we can" Kira said

"Its not like they can't protect themselves." Athrun stated. "I've I'm right Miriallia was the one who saved us, when Cagalli was in need."

"Yes, but Lacus..."Kira said unsure.

"Don't worry, she is your fiance, trust me shes tough." Athrun said to receive a smirk and a punch to the arm.

"Hey Kira Im going to walk home now, I think I need some fresh air." Kira nodded. Athrun walked off.

With Athrun 10 Minutes later

Athrun walked along the silent, busy streets. Everything seemed to be at peace, except his mind. He couldn't think about life without Cagalli and the others. If something was to happen to anyone of them. Athrun walked through an empty park.

"Athrun" said a familiar voice. Athrun froze and did not look up.

"Father" said Athrun still looking at the ground.

"Hmph, can't even look at me through your own eyes." Patrick asked. "Only see the death of your friends when you look at me?"

"No!, I see the death of a Father who killed a **Mother" **Athrun said with anger looking from the ground to his fathers face.

"Don't tell me your still upset about that rotting corpse" Patrick said with a grin knowing he was getting to Athrun.

"Just because you didn't love her anymore was no reason to end her life, you weren't the only person who loved her." Athrun stated.

"Well she probably felt like that since her son never wrote to her from school, well because he was spending to much time with his girlfriend" Patrick said

"I wrote to her everyday!" Athrun said stepping forward.

"Oh did you now?, well she didn't know" Patrick said with the grin on his face growing.

"You kept the letters from her didn't you!" Athrun said grabbing his father by the collar. "You killed her bastard!"

"So what if I did," Patrick said. "I'll do the same to you if you don't do as your told."

"Mother will come back from grave before that happens" Athrun said letting go of his father.

"You've always been to weak Athrun, letting emotions run you, Its pathetic." Patrick said.

"Pathetic?, Pathetic is defined as when a Father kills a Mother for no reason but for his own joy, you killed mother because you were to sad and **pathetic** to let her go and have someone else have her, You were to afraid to she would betray you, It drove you mad." Athrun said. Patrick was furious and hit Athrun hard enough Athrun fell to the ground.

"Listen here and Listen good, your mother was nothing more but a hor who happen to be on wrong side friends with that Via, like I said emotions run you but not me and another thing Athrun" Patrick said and bent down to his son. "It was easy and guess what her last words were?" _"Athrun" _

Athrun closed his eyes fast trying to get the picture of his mother out of his head.

"Good-Bye Athrun, Son of Mother but not of Father." (Note: Means his mother did not cheat just that Patrick is saying Athrun is not his son no more (disowned))

Athrun reaching the school

"Hey Athrun how are you" Miriallia asked as he came around the corner by he locker.

"Hey Mir" Athrun said not very himself like. "Have you seen Cagalli and Kira.

"Yes they are in the Library with Lacus, Athrun something wrong?" Miriallia asked.

"No Im Fine, just stuck in the past" Athrun said to a very confused Miriallia. They both walked to the Library to meet up with Kira, Cagalli and Lacus.

CrazEd4AnImE


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Miriallia hows it going" Cagalli asked as she ran up to her.

"I'm fine how about you?, did you hear about that death in the east end near the Library?" Miriallia asked.

"I did, Sai Argle. Did they find who the culprit was?" Cagalli asked eating an apple.

"No, they are covering it, they say it was a suicide, apparently..." Miriallia said rounding a corner. "the man wore a mask, go figure, and Murrue said to me that the killer himself later killed himself. She didn't know his name only to keep it on the down low."

"Oh, well Athrun and Kira were talking about how the deaths are getting closer and closer to our dorm." Cagalli responded. "Well I have class, see you after?"

"Might, I'm going to mall to get coffee and take a break." Miriallia finished and walked out of the school and off the grounds.

Kira and Athrun

"Maybe we should take up watches." Athrun said putting down his drink.

"I agree, take them to class, they can't leave the class till we come get them, someone takes night shift and then theres day shift during weekends." Kira said flipping a page of the book.

"Don't you think you 2 are taking things a bit far, Cagalli will get irritated and do something reckless to get away from being trapped." Lacus said sitting down beside Kira.

"Point taken, what if I acted like everything was good, get Mu to let me out early because of safety, its not like the teachers are going to disagree." Athrun said sitting back in his chair. "They were the ones protecting us for a while, well protecting you and Cagalli, Lacus and I happen to go for the wrong people." Athrun said with a laugh. Lacus frowned.

"OUCH!" Athrun yelled and look to see who had punched him.

"Next time you negative about me and Kira, make sure I'm not in hearing distance." Cagalli said resting her head on Kira's shoulder.

"How come you out of class." Lacus asked.

"Aisha said it would be best if she and the other teachers had a meeting about the safety in this school." Cagalli said.

"Wheres Miriallia?" Kira asked looking from Athrun to Cagalli.

With Miriallia

Miriallia walked along the streets it was not as busy as she thought it would be. She stopped at a café.

"May I join you." A man asked.

"YOU!" Miriallia said getting up from her chair attracting a lot of attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you Miss." Dearke said. "Please let me join you." Miriallia wasn't sure but she didn't want to bring attention to herself just in case there was more of them.

"Mam, Is this man bothering you" the waiter asked.

"No, no its alright, like he said he just startled me." Miriallia said sitting down. The waiter walked off keeping a close eye on the couple. Dearke sat down and ordered a mocha latte.

"So why are you here." Miriallia asked staying as calm as she could.

"Nothing, I couldn't stand Yzak anymore so I went into the streets, and I saw you sitting here and decided to see if I could join you" Dearke answered. "How about you, how come your out here with no guards?"

"My **guard** if you will was killed" Miriallia said in defense. "Kira and Athrun are busy with there girlfriends."

"Oh, I see" Dearke said taking his drink from the waiter.

"Hey Dearke, I know we are enemies but you want to go for a walk." Miriallia asked unsure if he would say yes. He seemed Human to her. She thought the guys after the others were mad with power and were not kind and sweet like Dearke.

"I would, as long as it is no trap" Dearke said. Miriallia was really startled. She should be the one scared of a trap and here he is saying it out in the open.

"Ha, don't worry, There all to busy." Miriallia said.

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus

"Murrue!, Have you seen Miriallia," Cagalli asked as she met the principle at the doors. Murrue pointed out the window. Miriallia walked along the road with...Dearke. Cagalli was furious she was about to burst through the doors, across the street and save Miriallia but Murrue stopped her.

"Cagalli, look at Miriallia" Murrue said pointing at Miriallia's laughing face. "Does it look like she wants to be interrupted.

"But, He is.." Cagalli started.

"Hmmm, wouldn't it be nice if the young men would join you, wouldn't that be easier on you, and especially Kira, You might not trust them at first but I assure you they are human, and can be shown the right way, whether they take it is up to them, If you ask me I think that young man is on the right path, Just hope he has followers." said an assured Murrue as she walked off.

Cagalli was unsure. If they would join them they would get more forces and less people to face. Cagalli had decided to give the "Dearke" a chance. With that she headed out the doors to go met Miriallia and Dearke.

"Mir, wait up" Cagalli said running behind Miriallia. Miriallia was scared. What would Cagalli think of Miriallia with the "enemy". She might think she a spy.

"...Uh Hi Cagalli, I was just out walking and..." Miriallia didn't know how to finish this sentence.

"Hi,...Dearke" Cagalli said as she looked at the man trying to hide his face. "Don't worry Miriallia, Athrun and Kira wont find out yet, we'll tell them eventually...after I learn to trust him."

"THANK YOU!!," Miriallia screamed and hugged Cagalli. "Ill go buy us some drinks."

"Uh, I don't know exactly what your plan is with talking to Miriallia, but she seems happy" Cagalli said looking at the man. "That smile is because she is starting to trust you, don't break her smile, or I'll break you." Cagalli said. "Miriallia I have to go, Athrun might come looking for me, I'll cover for you Have fun."

Later

"Soooo" Lacus teased Miriallia.

"What?" Miriallia asked. "Cagalli did you...?"

"I said Athrun and Kira wouldn't find out, not Lacus." Cagalli said just as interested with Dearke as Lacus.

With Dearke

"Dearke!, Where have you been, you totally disappeared." Yzak yelled once he heard Dearke had returned.

"I was walking the town" Dearke said.

"With the Ms. Knives?" Yzak asked. Dearke choked. "Ya thats right we know, Patrick was furious, Cruesset thinks we can use her to get to Kira."

"NO!" Dearke said. "Listen I know what we are to do but I'm not using people to get to Kira."

"You really like her don't you?" Yzak said.

"Well...Uh"Dearke said.

"HA! I knew it" Yzak said. "You think she likes you to?, wait till she finds out wait you did, or does she know." Yzak asked. Dearke looked away from Yzak.

"Your a traitor!" Yzak yelled as Dearke was leaving the room!

CrAzEd4AnImE


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"WHAT!" Athrun and Kira yelled when they had asked where Miriallia was, to find out they lied and she was with the enemy.

"Kira calm down, It's not like he's a big threat right?, I mean she and him are...happy" Lacus said trying to convert Kira.

"Like Hell, he's only using her to get to us!" Kira retorted angrily.

"Kira..."Lacus replied.

"I will not stand by and watch her and him get close and then he ends up being a traitor and leaving Miriallia, I will not put my own sisters life at risk either." Kira said hitting the hall starting to scare Lacus.

"Kira's right, it doesn't matter how he is now, He could turn his back at any moment, we can't give them that chance" Athrun said in defense of Kira.

"Athrun, Miriallia choices are out of our hands!" Cagalli said going to stand by Lacus. "I have talked to Dearke and he is not that bad, actually understanding, UNLIKE YOU!" Athrun was furious.

"You talked to him?" Athrun asked as he walked up to Cagalli, who was about to reply but was cut off.

"Thats it!," Kira said "You two are not to talk to Dearke at all, and as for talking to Miriallia, You will only talk to her or go near her when Athrun and I..."

"KIRA!, thats not fair!" Lacus said standing up to Kira.

"I don't care but you and Cagalli, mean a lot to me and Athrun, we will not let anything happen." Kira said standing really close to Lacus.

"Fine!, you know what?," Cagalli said grabbing Lacus by the arm. "Don't talk to us unless you have come to your sense." With that Cagalli and Lacus left the dorm.

With Cagalli

"Stupid Brother and Boyfriend, god they're annoying" Cagalli muttered down the hall getting stares from various people when Miriallia came around the corner.

"Hey Cagalli, something the matter" Miriallia asked as she was leaving to go see Dearke.

"Word of advice"Cagalli started "Try and keep your distance between Athrun and Kira, Athrun isn't as fused over this but they don't like how you are with Dearke."

"How Did They Find Out!" Miriallia asked getting worried.

"Well Lacus accidentally told them, she didn't mean to really" Cagalli began. "We were talking about were you were going later and they walked in when Lacus said you were leaving to go see him soon on the phone."

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you guys fight." Miriallia said looking ashamed. Cagalli looked confused.

"It's ok, Athrun and I always fight, and Kira can't stay mad at Lacus" Cagalli said reassuring Miriallia, who nodded and continued on her way.

Kira and Lacus.

"I'm sorry Lacus" Kira said walking up to a calm Lacus.

"Its alright Kira, I know you were just worried about Cagalli and I" Lacus responded.

"Ok, Cagalli on the other hand is going to be a lot harder to talk to" Kira said. "So where is Miriallia"

"With Dearke" Lacus said wanting to tell the truth now that he knew.

"Oh," Kira said.

"Kira?" Lacus asked trying to change the subject. "Would you want to come to the healing room with me. If forgot my books"

"Sure Lacus" Kira said and they both headed off down the hall. As Kira and Lacus were getting Lacus' things together the door shut.

Athrun and Cagalli

"Cagalli!," Athrun yelled at the other end of the hall. Cagalli debated if she should stay and talk or leave. Stay was what she chose.

"Cagalli, listen I'm sorry, and I'm sure Kira is to," Athrun said grabbing her hand so she couldn't walk away even if she wanted to. "We just want to keep everyone save"

"I know, but cutting into Miriallia's love live...?" Cagalli said.

"I know, I'll apologize to her when I see her because I'm sure you told her what went down." Athrun said started walking the halls with Cagalli. Murrue soon came around the corner looking rather frustrated.

"Oh, Miss. Murrue...What a matter" Athrun asked from a happy face to a stern face. Both He and Cagalli knew that Murrue was rather relaxed unless something was wrong.

"Oh, Athrun...Cagalli?" Murrue said looking from one to the other.

"Yes?" Cagalli replied.

"Oh my, go find Kira immediately" Murrue said going from concerned to really demanding.

"Why, is something wrong" Cagalli asked stepping forward a bit.

"Listen someone got into the school, we don't know who or when." Murrue said and with that Cagalli and Athrun ran through the halls looking for Lacus and Kira.

Lacus and Kira

"Oh, look who I find the first room I look" said a man blond man with blue eyes.

"Who are you" Kira said standing in front of Lacus, who dropped everything she was holding in fear.

"Kira?" Lacus asked worried because she and Kira did not have their weapons. The man then drew his katana.

"I, Azreal was sent to kill you." With that the man charged. At that moment the doors had burst open. Athrun entered the room.

"Athrun!" Lacus squealed.

Kira charged at the man when he was distracted by Athrun. The man turned and cut Kira. Lacus screamed as crimson liquid hit the floor. She ran and caught Kira before he to hit the floor. The man know was looking down at a crying Lacus and a barely conscious Kira. Athrun shot towards Azreal but Azreal was able to dodge. He hide behind a desk avoiding the shots. The man soon started to laugh. Athrun and Lacus were confused. Soon an explosion happen in a few halls down. Soon all was black. The explosion had killed the power.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that your dorm." Azreal laughed. Athrun froze, _Cagalli._ Athrun didn't know what to do. He was a statue with fear. He saw what seemed to be a shine of the emergency lights of something shiny. _"Oh, No"_ Athrun thought. It was to late he shot towards the katana he felt it enter his shoulder. Athrun collapsed to the floor. His gun slide from his hands towards Lacus and Kira. Azreal laughed as he kicked a helpless Athrun on the floor. A gun shot echoed in the small room. The laughter of Azreal was gone. The smile he had was now full of blood, the man fell to the floor. Athrun looked around and saw_ Lacus? _Lacus stood a little more then 5 feet from him. She stood shaken, tears stained her eyes as she collapsed to the floor letting go of the warmed gun. But she had not hit the floor. Others had entered the room, Athrun had not notice Cagalli's entry. Cagalli grabbed Lacus before she hit the floor. Murrue and the others came fled the room soon after.

CrAzEd4AnImE


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

In Kira's room

Kira slowly opened his eyes. Light was filling the room. He could feel the heat of someone holding his hand. He turned and saw a smiling Lacus. They talked for about 10 minutes talking about what had happened.

"Kira?" Cagalli said coming into the room.

"Yea" Kira replied.

"Oh thank god, excuse me I have to go check on Athrun" Cagalli said and left the room.

"Athrun?...what happened to Athrun?" Kira asked getting a little panicked.

"It's alright, after I had woken up I made sure his life wasn't in danger." Lacus said all proudly.

"Ok, how did he get hurt?" Kira asked.

"Well do you remember an explosion?" Lacus asked. Kira nodded. "Well Athrun thought Cagalli might have been in the dorm still cause he and her had split up and thats where she was suppose to look. Athrun panicked, not only was his best friend almost dying on the floor, he had to worry about Cagalli. So he was sidetracked and before he knew it he saw the blade, shot, missed and got stabbed. He was fortunate though, almost got his heart.

"Oh my" Murrue said coming in. "This place gets more dangerous everyday."

"I'm sorry Murrue" Kira said

"It's alright, I personally promised Via I would protect you" Murrue said waving and leaving.

"So how did Azreal die?" Kira asked. Lacus turned away. "Lacus?"

"Well, you see I was holding you and I was crying and I saw Athrun hit the floor...and...I..." Lacus started to cry.

"It's ok Lacus, you can tell me when your ready" Kira said. Lacus sniffed.

"I am ready" Lacus answered looking up at Kira.

Cagalli and AthrunAthrun is in Cagalli and Lacus's room

"Hey Athrun" Cagalli said coming into the room.

"Hey Cagalli" Athrun said trying to sit up in pain. Cagalli gave him a stern look. And he gave up and laid back down.

"So Kira ok?" Athrun asked

"Yea, I was just there" Cagalli said sitting down beside him.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Yea?" Cagalli answered

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Athrun replied.

"Umm, want to go on a double date with Lacus and Kira?" Cagalli wondered.

"Yea, sounds good" Athrun answered.

"I still can't believe you froze during a battle" Cagalli said laughing.

"What did you want me to do, not worry about you?" Athrun asked. Cagalli laughed.

Later that day

"So where would you like to go?" Kira asked Lacus.

"How about...East Side Mario's?" Lacus answered.

"I love that place" Cagalli said.

"So do I" Lacus said and she and Cagalli walked ahead of the boys.

"So, how are you feeling?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Im fine still sore when I move certain ways" Kira said watching a shadow disappear into an ally.

"I see, If Lacus hadn't shot him I don't think any of us would be alive" Athrun said looking down the ally after the man and continued walking by.

"Yea well hopefully this will be over soon." remarked Kira as he saw a man on the other side of the street looking at him. Athrun was already holding his gun in his jacket.

"Think the girls can see him?" Athrun asked.

"Ha, Look at Cagalli." Kira directed looking ahead to see Cagali's head cranked looking at this man and whispering to Lacus.

By the time they had reached the resturant the man was gone. They sat down and had an excellent meal. Though Cagalli ate the bread and salad like it was nothing and then was to full to eat her real meal. After dinner Kira and Athrun got Lacus and Cagalli a taxi and told them to go straight home. Athrun and Kira were going to walk home and see if they would be followed again.

After a few blocks, there was the stalking shadow. Kira and Athrun acted like they didn't see him but clearly know where he was. The man followed him to about a a block from the school and Athrun and Kira turned to face him. Kira and Athrun were on one side of the street and the man was directly on the other. The man was about to walk across when another shadow came and then he and the other man shared some words. The first shadow looked across and then turned and left with other man. Kira and Athrun were a bit relieved they we're still sore from the past battle. Kira and Athrun walked away when they were in view of the school Kira spoke.

"That was close" Kira said.

"Very..do you think we should tell her?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Tell Miriallia you mean?, well lets not" Kira replied. Athrun nodded.

"She has finally fallen for someone and forgotten about Tolle, for now our encounter with Yzak and Dearke will be secret."

CrAzEd4AnIme


	22. Chapter 22

**WOOT!** This is chapter 22 and there is only 28 chapters in this story. My sequel has been already planned in really deep detail! I have the story line plot climax crisis and all that im stoked!!! I'm kinda debating if i wanna wright a short story with a few chapters b4. I could do them at the same time? No, it takes me forever with just one chapter to update lmao!! im getten better tho lol. I don't know, i think i might make the sequel meanwhile when im sick of typing this story, ill wright chapters for the other and post them ones the sequels done. Yep ok i made up my mind lmao. Sorry its habit to storm like that. Ok to the chapter. Plz Review and Comment.

**Chapter 22**

"I don't want to hear this" Cruesset barked at Dearke.

"She is on the enemies side, the side we are trying to kill" Yzak yelled at Dearke.

"But this truly doesn't involve her, why should she have to suffer for her friends choices." Dearke asked regretting it as the words left his lips.

"Listen Dearke, Either you go kill Cagalli or I'll send other men to kill Miriallia!" Cruesset threatened.

"Fine" Dearke said helplessly, turned and followed Yzak out of the room. As soon as they rounded the corner Yzak turned around.

"What the hell happened to you" Yzak asked, before Dearke could answer Yzak spat. "Not the person i thought you were" and stormed off.

A Week Later!

With Cagalli

"Stupid Athrun, where did he go off to." Cagalli muttered to herself walking the halls. "I ask him to do one thing, one little thing"

"Cagalli?" Miriallia asked as he walked by.

"Oh, hey Mr. La Flaga" Cagalli said looking behind him seeing if a blunette was in few.

"Looking for someone?, Let me guess Athrun?" Mu asked and Cagalli nodded still looking around. "Well about an hour ago he left targeting"

"Cagalli!" Miriallia yelled running up the hall.

"Thanks, I'll look in the dorm again maybe hes having a shower" Cagalli thanked and walked to met the running Miriallia.

"Hey Cagalli want to go get a drink?" Miriallia asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'd love to...but" Cagalli started. "But I had plans with a missing Athrun"

"Well come with me to get a coffee or something and I'll help you find the "Missing Athrun"" Miriallia laughed.

"Alright" Cagalli said getting dragged by a thirsty Miriallia.

With Lacus and Kira

"Lacus?", have you seen Cagalli or Athrun?" Kira asked. Lacus put down a bowl of soup in front of Kira.

"Now that you mention it, no I have not." Lacus replied. Athrun walked in as soon as those words left her lips.

"I just got back from talking with Murrue" Athrun said sitting across from Kira. "She said there has been some encounters with the teachers from people who work for Cruesset" Kira looked up and Lacus stopped doing the dishes sat next to Kira staring at Athrun.

"Apparently, many more people work for Cruesset, She said that also has been Cruesset people patrolling the grounds at night looking for a wonderer to threaten to do dirty work." Athrun taking a sip of Kira's coffee.

"How would she know?, How does she know these people work for Cruesset and Those people are going threaten others?" Lacus asked grabbing onto Kira's arm.

"Hmm, Well Mu had said that a student had walked by his window late at night and was attacked by someone." Athrun started. "Luckily, Erica was patrolling and was able to kill the man before the other could agree to do as told"

"Oh my" said a scared Lacus. Kira's grip on her arm was getting tighter.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira asked with an angry voice.

Athrun froze "I thought she was with you!".

Mir and Cagalli

"Wow, theres hardly anyone in here" Miriallia said.

"Uh Miriallia, its 6 at night." Cagalli said grabbing her drink and sitting next to Miriallia. At the cafe.

"I know, but still... " Miriallia said.

"Ok, so lets go find Athrun?" Cagalli asked getting worried.

"Yea sure" Miriallia said grabbing her drink and leaving. As they came out of the cafe they noticed figures following them. They stopped and turned around.

"My, my she has protection now" mocked an angry Yzak.

With Athrun

"CAGALLI!" Athrun and Kira yelled running down the halls. Looking from left to right they couldn't see her.

'Cagalli Attha to the office immediately' Murrue rang over the intercom. 'Cagalli Attha to the office immediately'

"Where is she." Athrun thought with worry.

With Cagalli

Cagalli ran down an ally. She didn't have her sais. Of all the days not to bring them! She cursed as she rounded each corner of the allies. _"Where did Miriallia go"_ was all Cagalli could think. Then she felt a

katana enter her right should and she fell to the ground.

With Miriallia

"Why are you doing this, Dearke!" Miriallia screamed.

"We have to, Killing Cagalli is the only way I can keep you safe." Dearke yelled back.

"What about keeping me happy?" Miriallia said as she fell to the ground when she heard Cagalli screaming. "How is this suppose to help me feel happy and safe around you." Rivers of tears flowed down her face.

Dearke looked down at her. He liked being with her. He liked seeing her smile. He didn't want him or his best friend to take her laughter away from him. Yzak came around the corner dragging a bleeding Cagalli. He threw her beside Miriallia. Miriallia gasped. Dearke had to look away. Cagalli looked barely conscious, blood can down her right cheek and her right side of her shirt was pure crimson.

"Humph, Dearke if your not going to kill them I will" Yzak raised his katana to Miriallia's neck. "I'll kill you first because Cagalli can't run away." He thrusted his sword down. Metal hit metal. Yzak looked to see who was holding the other blade. It was Dearke. Miriallia was relieved she crawled over to Cagalli.

"Dearke, what are you doing?" Yzak asked angrily. "Dearke!" But Dearke did not answer. Athrun and Kira were running towards them.

"Shit!" Yzak yelled and took off. Kira and Athrun ran straight to Cagalli. Athrun picked her up and started walking to the school. Kira turned to see Dearke still looking in the direction of Yzak's take off.

"Listen Dearke, We know you like Miriallia and you've been hanging out" Kira said. "And...uh...thanks for protecting Miriallia, and Cagalli's life."

"But I...Cagalli..." Dearke turned to him. "Yzak attacked her before I could do anything."

"Well, Athrun and I were confused running over here knowing we couldn't make it and you stepped in the way." Kira said. "Listen I don't know how comfortable it would be around Athrun but I'm sure Miriallia needs you" Kira said suggesting he help her to her dorm. Dearke nodded and helped Miriallia up.

CrAzEd4AnImE

Authors Note: WOOT!! XxTearsxOfxThexMoonxX I FINISHED THE CHAPY!! LOL


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Why the hell is he still here?" Athrun bellowed in the office.

"Athrun, he saved Cagalli's life you owe him your thanks" Lacus saved grabbing his hand, and he roughly shook it off.

"You have a right to be mad Athrun but don't take it out on Lacus" Murrue said standing up. Athrun mumbled and sat down.

"Kira is with Cagalli is he not?" Murrue asked and Lacus nodded. "Athrun, Lacus is right. Dearke saved her life and emotionally saved yours too!"

"I still don't see why he is here" Athrun asked. Kira walked in shutting the door.

"Athrun why are you being so stubborn, Kira is dealing with this very well" Lacus stood and grabbed Kira's arm. He smiled.

"Athrun, I know it's difficult to look past eyes that threatened the one you love but those eyes also saved her. You need to see that!" Kira lectured.

"I'm going to go see Cagalli" Athrun said standing up and leaving the office.

"I'm sure he will come around" Kira assured Lacus.

Cagalli's Room

"Hey Cagalli, how are you doing" Athrun asked as he walked into her room.

"Athrun can you go get me a drink" Cagalli begged and Athrun left with a nod. About 5 minutes later the door opened.

"Oh Athr..." Cagalli paused. It was Dearke. She didn't know if she should be scared, confused or angry.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Dearke asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you" Cagalli retorted.

"Thats g..." Dearke began but was interrupted.

"Why are you here? Why did you save me?" Cagalli asked before she could think if she should or not.

"I'm not sure why I'm here but thanks to Kira, I can stay"Dearke said shyly shitting down. "Miriallia was crying and I couldn't just sit there and let the one I love..." he froze. It was the first time he actually said that about Miriallia. He Loved her? Yes!, yes he loved her! He turned to see Cagalli grinning. He coughed. "Cruesset threatened Miriallia and then threatened me, so when I say Miriallia crying it felt like she was dying. So I stopped Yzak, If I was with Miriallia all the time nothing would come to harm her."

Cagalli coughed on her drink. Dearke turned up to see that Athrun had been sitting there, for who knows how long.

"So you love Miriallia"Athrun teased. Now Dearke had an idea, when Cagalli was grinning she must of saw Athrun entering the room.

"Uhh" Dearke began

"Thank you Dearke, for saving Cagalli" Athrun said looking at his feet.

"It was nothing really" Dearke spat out.

"Trust me it was more than nothing to Us" Kira said walking in with a smiling Lacus.

"Can I leave yet, I'm hungry" Cagalli whined.

In the Office

"WHAT!" Murrue screamed, the office shook.

Later that day

"Miriallia, may I have a word"Murrue asked pulling Miriallia into a room.

"Sure what is it?" Milly asked

"It's about Tolle" Miriallia froze when the last word left Murrue's lips.

"It seems" Murrue sighed "It seems like some of the students are not liking the idea of Dearke being around."

"So?"Milly asked.

"Apparently..I don't know how to say this without regret" Murrue swallowed. "Dearke was in the building the night Tolle died. Some students were able to identify him. We also looked all the back door camera and it was Dearke leaving the school on that day."

Miriallia couldn't breath. The one who helped her forget was the reason she wanted to forget. How could she forget being with the murderer of the one she loved!

With Lacus who was on the bus coming home from a play that was preformed at the other school.

A man came on the bus at the next stop and sat behind her. He wore a hood on his head shading his face.

"You should know better then to be on the bus alone Miss. Lacus" The man said.

"When your facing danger everyday, being on the bus surrounded by people doesn't exactly scare you" Lacus said back

"For a young lady have a quick tongue, you sure you have no traitor's blood in you?" The shadow said.

"For a man you sure have no soul" Lacus said as the bus stopped. "If you were of a heart you would stop this and leave one's alone!"

Lacus stood to get off and walked down the aisle as she came to the door she turned at the shadow. "Cruesset, I would never turn on the one I love" With that she got off the bus and the doors shut right behind her.

With Dearke and Miriallia

"It was you wasn't it?" Miriallia barked with stinging tears. Dearke turned away. "You can't even look in my eyes. She walk to him and grabbed him to make him look at her.

"I'm sorry, if I had met you I wouldn't of done it, I swear, we never know each other. Its not like I could see the future." Dearke apologized. Miriallia fell to the ground."Miriallia?"he said kneeling.

"It's not your fault" Miriallia said "Its not your fault" grabbing Dearke into a hug and crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry" Dearke echoed in his own head. "Please forgive me"Miriallia nodded.

"Me 2"

**Authors Note**: ME THREE!! sorry, I made up notes last night so I'm goina giv 'er' on this story so I can start my sequel. I have a few new ideas for stories. So keep an eye out for them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Miriallia wait up" Dearke yelled as he caught up to her in the school yard.

"Afternoon Dearke" Miriallia said grabbing his hand. Dearke looked at it flustered a bit. They walked the yard chatting about nothing and learning more and more about each other.

"Dearke?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes?" Dearke replied.

"What is with you and Yzak? I mean how did you to become so close and get involved with Cruesset.

"Well, all I remember is that we have been friends since childhood. We always stuck together, which is probably why he feels so betrayed" Dearke said looking at his feet.

"He'll come around I'm sure Dearke, if you talk to him he will come around" Miriallia said reassuring him and then pressing up to his arm.

"They're cute" Lacus said sitting next to kira looking out the window. Lacus and Kira had been in study hall preparing for Lacus's healing exam. Kira just smiled and leaned against lacus's shoulder. Soon the doors went flying open. Kira was startled and looked up to see a mad Athrun storming their way.

"Have you seen your sister" Athrun demanded. Kira froze and got serious

"No" Kira retorted. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well I specificly told her that I didn't want her going off on her own so I had been escorting her everywhere, when ever she is alone something bad happens to her, and I'm not just going to let that happen again" Athrun answered and sat on a chair across from Kira and Lacus. Kira shook his head and Lacus grinned.

Lacus began "Athrun, you know Cagalli. If you crowd her she'll need to look for space" "She just needs sometime she'll be fine" Kira added.

"Stupid Athrun" Cagalli erupted from her lips. "Why is he so protective? I mean I can tak care of myself, just when I'm around another person I worry to much about them then I do my own...maybe thats my problem. If i ever see Yzak again I'm going to slit his throat!"

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" Cagalli answered. "Oh wait...slow down Miriallia...who's there?"

Before the Call-

"I have to go see Murrue she wants me to fill in some transfer papers to attend this school" Dearke said holding both Miriallia's hands looking at her innocent face. "You'll be fine without me for 20 minutes or so?"

"Of course, I survived before I met you, I don't think I lost my skilles that fast" Miriallia laughed. Dearke kissed her on the cheek and she waved as he walked away.

"Coffee" Miriallia whispered as he headed to her favorite cafe store. She walked down the yard, through the gate and across the street. Her cafe looked so welcoming. She never felt this craving for caffine in her life. As she opened the door she made her way to the counter silver caught her eye. She beamed her head in the direction and their sat Yzak is head wrapped in his frappe. Miriallia darted to the bathroom. He knew she was there. He knew she would come there eventually. _"Shit"_ Miriallia thought and whipped out her phone and called Cagalli.

"Hey guys" Dearke said coming into the hall.

"Hey" Lacus curtly replied, "Where's Miriallia?"

"I don't know, I was hoping she was with you guys" Dearke said worridly. Athrun stood up and went to the window. He stood there what seemed like minutes when all of a sudden he was dashing for the door. He knocked tables and people out of his way. The rest looked at the window and saw Cagalli running down the grass with her sais in her hands. Cagalli didn't look like herself. She looked as if she was on a murderous rampage. The rest of the gang got up and followed after Athrun. Dearke took not of Cagalli and realized she knew it was Yzak and for that he ran even faster.

"What are you doing here?" Miriallia asked dodging a katana. She quickly regained herself and threw knives at Yzak forcing him to back off. Yzak never answered. "Dearke really wants to talk to you, you should hear what he has to say"

"Your just trying to prelong your life a few hours" Yzak charged as one of his katanas blocked a knife sending it flying forward towards a spectater who ducked in time. Miriallia froze, Yzak came at her from the left that side defenseless. Miriallia saw a silver flash. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what it was.

"Breath and we'll see how fast your blood runs out your body" A voice said. Miriallia took a breath, Cagalli was there, here infront of her. She opened her eyes and gasped, dropping her knives to the floor. Yzak stood only two feet away from her. Cagalli was behind him her right arm around his shoulder with her sai resting on his neck. Cagalli's head was resting on his shoulder breathing on the other side of his neck. Her other sai was in the floor the Yzak's other katana underneath it, penetrated by Cagalli's sai.

"Yzak!" Dearke yelled as he entered the cafe. The bystanders were all huddled to the sides of the cafe. The fear of Cagalli and her anger was surrounding the walls. Dearke moved closer to Cagalli slowly not wanting to startle her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called when he entered the cafe. "Cagalli lower your sai!" Cagalli turned to Athrun and was shocked, he was serious. Cagalli stood there debating whether or not she should but turned to see Athrun getting rather mad and concerned and Dearke looking worriedly at them. With a quick motion Cagalli's right hand moved away from Yzak's neck and Cagalli now stood infront of Miriallia trying to get her sai out of the floor and Yzak's katana.

"Yzak?" Dearke asked. Yzak turned and looked angrily at Dearke. "Don't even try and fight! Cagalli could of killed you just now, and now thats there is more of you don't stand much of a chance. Lacus and Kira came in. Lacus ran Miriallia while Kira stood infront of the door.

"Yzak, we do not want to fight you" Lacus said as she stood beside Miriallia. "Please understand that who you are fighting for is fighting without a cause he is foolish and inhuman"

"He'll toss you aside once he sees you are useless to him Yzak" Kira said walking up behind Athrun. Kira looked at Cagalli who was still fighting to get her Sai out of his katana...at least it was out of the floor now.

"Hmph" Yzak snorted and pulled out his katana that was hidden in his pant leg and raised it to Kira. Dearke quickly moved infront of the katana, Miriallia gasped. "Move Dearke I have no reason to fight you, if I kill them all you'll have no reason to be around here and you'll come back to Cruesset" Yzak glared towards Miriallia.

"Sooner or Later I would of left" Yzak froze. "Yzak...If I am your enemy then attack me" Dearke said. There was a quiet pause. Yzak lowered the katana to his side and then dropped it beside him looking away as if he felt shame. He looked up and saw Dearke smiling at him.

"What a sweet moment" the gang froze. Yzak's eyes widened. Cagalli broke her sai free of the katana and ran infront of Lacus and Miriallia getting into a defensive stance. Kira's swords were quickly at his side. Yzak picked up his katana and stood beside an already equipted Dearke. Athrun pulled out his guns.

**Bang**

CrAzEd4AnImE


End file.
